Waterfall
by n4oK0
Summary: No Summary. I just don't know what to say as a summary. WONKYU, Kangmin, Leeteuk, Heechul, Little bit of Yewook & Sibum. GS. AU. Full of Typos. UPDATE Ch. 4! Enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1

**Title : ****Waterfall 1**

**Pairing**** / Charas**** : **Wonkyu, Kangin, Leeteuk, Yesung, more to come

**Disclaimer : **All casts are belong to their self and God

**Warning : **Un-betaed, Genderswitch, Attempt humor, Sedikit OOC, AU, Family, Angst

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

Seorang lelaki, ah mungkin lebih tepatnya dikatakan seorang pemuda sedang berjuang dengan beratnya pekerjaan kasar yang sedang dia lakukan saat ini. Peluh sudah memenuhi hampir seluruh tubuh atletis berwarna coklatnya tersebut karena pemuda itu sudah bekerja sejak pagi sampai sesore ini.

Pemuda itu berhenti sejenak mengangkat karung-karung berisi semen itu dan menyeka keringat yang membasahi kening sampai dagunya. Pemuda itu baru saja akan melakukan pekerjaannya lagi ketika mandor bangunan tempatnya bekerja, memanggilnya untuk segera menghadap dirinya.

Pemuda itu langsung berlari ke arah sang mandor dan dalam semenit, dia sudah berdiri dengan tegap di hadapan mandor yang lebih pendek darinya itu. Pemuda itu membungkuk sejenak sebelum menatap langsung mata mandor yang terlihat bijak itu.

"Siwon-ah ini." Ucapnya singkat sambil memberikan sebuah amplop putih. Pemuda yang dipanggil Siwon itu tampak kebingungan dengan amplop yang disodorkan kepadanya. Dengan ragu, Siwon mengambil amplop itu dan kembali menatap mata sang mandor, meminta penjelasan. Sang mandor yang mengerti arti tatapan mata Siwon itu, langsung menjawab tanpa perlu Siwon bertanya kepadanya.

"Maafkan aku Siwon-ah, tapi mulai besok kau tidak usah datang bekerja lagi disini." Jelas mandor itu dengan nada menyesal di suaranya.

Awalnya Siwon terlihat terkejut sampai dia membelalakan mata dan membuka sedikit mulutnya ketika telinga kanannya yang masih berfungsi dengan benar itu mendengar kabar buruk ini. Tapi lambat lain, wajah Siwon mulai terlihat datar seakan dia tahu penyebab mengapa dia di pecat seperti ini.

"Pasti tuan Jung yang menyuruh anda untuk memecat saya." Sahutnya datar dan mengangguk mengerti. Sang mandor menatap Siwon dengan prihatin. Sebenarnya dia juga tidak mengerti mengapa pimpinan perusahaannya itu begitu mendesak agar dia segera memecat Siwon.

"Tak apa tuan Song, saya mengerti. Terima kasih karena anda mau menerima saya meski saya hanya gelandangan."

"Siwon-ah."

"Sampai jumpa lagi." Pamit Siwon sambil berjalan ke arah sebuah ruangan kecil tempat para pekerja menyimpang tas dan barang bawaan mereka. Sang mandor hanya mampu terpaku memandang punggung bidang milik Siwon menghilang di balik pintu ruangan tadi.

Sang mandor bernama tuan Song itu, masih sangat menyayangkan Siwon harus pergi seperti ini. Baginya pemuda itu sangat rajin dan baik meski irit bicara. Terlebih lagi jika perawakannya tidak berantakan dan penuh debu itu, pasti Siwon akan terlihat sangat tampan.

Sayangnya, Siwon tidak perduli dengan penampilannya sendiri. Dia membiarkan wajahnya dipenuhi dengan kumis dan jenggot. Rambutnya pun dia biarkan panjang mencapai cerug leher mendekati bahu dan selalu dia kuncir kuda. Pakaiannya hanya dua setel berupa kaos oblong biasa dan celana _jeans_ dengan satu jaket yang selalu dia pakai kemana-mana.

Bagi tuan Song, mungkin Siwon bisa mendapatkan pekerjaan yang lebih baik jika dia mau berbenah diri. Permasalahannya adalah Siwon bisa dikatakan tunawisma. Untuk mendapatkan pekerjaan, Siwon membutuhkan alamat tempat dia tinggal. Setampan apapun Siwon, jika dia tunawisma, maka akan sulit baginya untuk mendapat pekerjaan. Siwon bisa bekerja di konstruksi ini pun karena tuan Song yang berbaik hati melihat Siwon yang benar-benar membutuhkan uang. Apalagi ketika dia mendengar bahwa Siwon tinggal di tempat sauna bahkan beberapa kali dia harus tidur di kursi taman, membuat tuan Song mengkasihani Siwon dan langsung memberinya pekerjaan di tempat itu.

Namun sekarang, Siwon tidak bisa lagi bekerja di tempatnya sejak tuan Jung, pimpinan perusahaan yang memberikan perusahaan konstruksinya proyek ini, mendesaknya untuk memecat Siwon. Tuan Song tidak tahu apa alasannya, hanya saja dia merasa tuang Jung mengenal Siwon secara dekat.

Apapun itu, dalam hati tuan Song berdoa agar Siwon baik-baik saja. Tuan Song berdoa agar Siwon secepatnya bisa mendapatkan pekerjaan lagi untuk menyambung hidupnya.

Sementara itu, Siwon yang kini kembali menjadi pengangguran lagi, berjalan perlahan sambil menenteng jaketnya. Kelihatannya pemuda dengan tinggi badan lumayan itu tampak santai meski dia baru saja di pecat. Siwon bahkan bersiul-siul kecil, melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat sauna dimana dia biasa tinggal. Siwon belum menyadari mobil sedan mewah yang mengikutinya sejak dia keluar dari lokasi kontruksi tadi.

Di dalam mobil mewah itu terlihat seorang pria berumur di akhir kepala empat itu terus mengawasi geark gerik Siwon. Matanya menatap sendu pemuda yang justru terlihat senang karena sudah dipecat itu. Melihat Siwon, membuat ingatannya melayang ke masa lalu. Masa saat pemuda itu tidak seperti sekarang ini.

_**Flashback**_

_Jung Youngwoon atau lebih sering dipanggil dengan nama Kangin memandang punggung anak lelakinya dengan mantan istri pertamanya, Jung Jungsoo atau lebih sering dipanggil Leeteuk, dengan tatapan nanar. Saat ini, perasaannya begitu sedih karena putra yang selalu mengekorinya, yang selalu berkata bahwa dirinya adalah idolanya, sekarang bahkan tidak mau membalikkan tubuhnya hanya untuk bertatap muka dengannya. _

_Putranya tersebut hanya terus duduk bersimpuh memandangi foto cantik mantan istrinya yang dibingkai oleh pigura hitam menandakan bahwa yang bersangkutan sudah menghadap Yang Maha Kuasa. Kangin berjalan perlahan mendekati putranya tersebut dan ketika dia melihat wajah tanpa ekspresi itu, hatinya berdenyut nyeri. Kangin tidak kuasa menahan gejolak hatinya kala menatap wajah dan tatapan kosong putranya tersebut ketika melihat foto ummanya itu. Tidak ada airmata karena mungkin sudah habis. Tidak ada tatapan sayu ataupun sendu karena putranya mungkin tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa lagi sejak kepergian ummanya tersebut. _

_Kangin berusaha sekuat tenaga agar airmatanya tidak jatuh. Dia tidak ingin menangis di depan anaknya. Kangin tidak ingin terlihat lemah di depannya. Kangin merasa dirinya harus kuat untuk kepentingan putranya tersebut meski pun saat ini merupakan salah satu masa terberat dalam hidupnya. Walaupun hubungan keduanya berakhir dengan perceraian, hal itu tidaklah memupuskan perasaan cinta Kangin kepada Leeteuk. Dia masih sangat mencintai umma putranya tersebut meski keadaan mengharuskan Kangin bercerai dengan Leeteuk. _

_Hati Kangin begitu terluka ketika mendengar berita kematian Leetuek, terlebih lagi dia kehilangan mantan istri tersebut untuk selama-lamanya akibat over dosis obat-obatan terlarang. Kangin tidak pernah menduga bahwa Leeteuk bisa terjerumus ke lembah hitam narkoba._

_Kangin menutup matanya, berusaha melupakan dulu perihal kematian tragis Leeteuk. Hal yang penting sekarang adalah putranya. Kangin baru saja akan menepuk bahu putranya, remaja berusia 14 tahun itu membuka mulutnya, berbicara kepada Kangin tanpa melihat wajah pria berkarismatik tersebut._

"_Mau apa anda datang kesini tuan Jung?" tanyanya dingin. Kangin tak jadi menepuk bahu putranya karena terkejut dengan nada dingin yang diutarakan olehnya. Kangin juga bisa merasakan adanya kebencian dari perkataan putranya tersebut._

_Kangin tahu bahwa Jung junior itu pasti sekarang menyalahkannya atas kematian ummanya, bahwa Kanginlah alasan mengapa Leeteuk bisa sampai berakhir seperti ini. Mengetahui kenyataan pahit itu, maka Kangin mengambil nafas lalu membuangnya perlahan sebelum dia menguatkan hati untuk bertatapan muka dengan putranya tersebut. _

"_Nak, appa…"_

"_Pergi."_

"_Tapi appa…"_

"_Pergi. Nanti setelan jas anda akan semakin kotor penuh debu jika anda terus berada di sini."_

"_Appa mohon nak, dengarkan appa dulu. Appa kesini untuk…" tanpa menunggu Kangin menyelesaikan perkataannya, remaja tanggung itu berdiri dari tempatnya bersimpuh dan masuk ke dalam sebuah kamar. Kangin terpaku di tempatnya karena diacuhkan oleh putra kandungnya sendiri. Dia terus berdiri disana memikirkan bagaimana membuat putranya mau memaafkannya dan membiarkan dia menjelaskan semua kesalah pahaman yang tentunya membuatnya dingin dan bersikap seolah-olah Kangin adalah orang asing, orang luar dalam kehidupan Leeteuk dan putranya itu._

_Kangin masih berpikir keras sampai dia mendengar pintu kamar itu terbuka dan menampilkan putranya yang memakai kaos oblong dengan kemeja diluarnya dipadu dengan celana jeans. Dia membawa sebuah tas punggung yang dia sampirkan di bahu sebelah kanan, jaket di tangan kanannya dan topi di tangan kirinya._

_Remaja yang mewarisi ketampannan sang appa itu berjalan ke arah meja yang memajang foto sang umma lalu mengambil foto itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam tasnya tersebut. Setelah itu, dia bangkit dan melangkah menuju pintu keluar, memakai sepatu olahraga butut namun masih bisa dipakai, dan tanpa basa basi pergi meninggalkan ruangan kecil itu bersama Kangin yang terperangah dengan sikap acuh dari putra kandungnya sendiri. Saking terkejutnya, Kangin sampai tidak bisa memerintahkan otaknya untuk mencegah putra kandungnya itu untuk pergi. Kangin juga tak bisa mencegah airmatanya untuk keluar dari kedua matanya. _

_Tiga kata yang terucap dari bibir pengusaha sukses itu ketika dia tahu putranya tidak mau sama sekali berurusan dengannya. Kata-kata itu,_

"_Jangan pergi, Siwon-ah…"_

_**End Flashback**_

"Jangan pergi lagi Siwon-ah. Appa disini." Gumam Kangin menatap punggung Siwon dari balik kaca jendela mobilnya. Kangin menatap punggung putra pertamanya itu dengan sayu dan kesedihan yang mendalam.

Dia tidak habis pikir, bagaimana mungkin putra pengusaha sukses sepertinya berakhir di jalanan seperti ini. Bagaimana mungkin Siwon harus bekerja keras hanya untuk sesuap nasi padahal dia sanggup membelikan seluruh makanan di negara ini. Bagaimana mungkin putra tampannya itu harus tidur di kursi taman yang keras padahal dirinya mampu membuatkan kamar seluas taman tersebut dengan kasur yang sangat empuk.

"Tuan besar, apa rencana berikutnya jadi kita laksanakan?" tanya sekretaris Kangin, Kim Jongwoon atau Yesung, membuyarkan lamunan Kangin. Kangin menoleh ke arah sekretaris sekaligus sahabatnya itu dan mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Mendapati jawaban dari atasannya tersebut, Yesung langsung mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang.

"Ini aku. Laksanakan rencana selanjutnya." Titah Yesung kepada orang yang dia hubungi tadi. Yesung menoleh ke arah atasan dan juga sahabatnya itu. Yesung ingin memastikan apa Kangin baik-baik saja dengan keputusan yang dia ambil sekarang ini.

_Tampaknya bukan hanya Siwon saja yang menderita, tapi Kangin juga._ Batin Yesung ketika dia mendapati wajah sendu dan sayu Kangin memandangi terus punggung Siwon, putra kandungnya sendiri.

Sementara itu dengan Siwon, pemuda beusia 17 tahun itu, terus melangkah menuju satu-satunya tempat yang biasanya dia singgahi untuk bermalam dalam cuaca sedingin sekarang. Siwon berjalan dan berjalan sampai akhirnya lima belas menit kemudian sampai juga ke tujuannya.

Bibir jokernya menyunggingkan sebuah senyum kecil namun tetap saja membuat kedua lesung pipi yang dia miliki sejak kecil terlihat jelas. Dengan perasaan senang karena dia mengira akan segera mendapatkan kehangatan, Siwon sedikit berlari menghampiri pintu besar yang selalu terbuka bahkan untuk dirinya yang tidak punya rumah itu. Namun kesenangan Siwon itu hanya berlangsung beberapa detik ketika iris hitamnya menangkap secarik kertas putih bertuliskan kata-kata dengan tinta hitam yang langsung memudarkan senyum manisnya.

Siwon berdiri di gedung kecil bertingkat tiga itu sambil terus menatap kertas pengumuman itu dengan seksama. Kertas yang ditempel di pintu masuk yang telah terkunci rapat tersebut menjadi objek perhatian Siwon selama lima menit lamanya. Pemuda berlesung pipi itu masih mencoba mencerna kata-kata yang ditulis di pengumuman itu sampai akhirnya dia menghela nafas.

"Tutup ya." Ucapnya seolah tak perduli bahwa kata itu akan membuat keadaannya semakin sulit. Siwon seolah tidak perduli jika dia tidak punya tempat bernaung untuk melewati malam bersalju seperti saat ini.

"Apa aku harus ke taman? Ah, itu sama saja aku bunuh diri. Aku bisa mati kedinginan tapi, apa aku punya pilihan lain? Hhh… Ya sudah, aku berkeliling saja. Siapa tahu ada tempat untukku tidur malam ini." Gumamnya seorang diri masih bisa tersenyum, meski kali ini senyumnya terkesan sedih.

Dengan memperbaiki posisi tas punggungnya, Siwon melangkah pergi dari tempat sauna yang ditutup karena sudah berganti pemilik itu. Tidak ada alasan baginya untuk berlama-lama di tempat yang selama dua tahun belakangan ini menjadi tempatnya berteduh dari sengatan matahari dan dinginnya malam. Siwon tak perlu mencari tahu mengapa tiba-tiba saja tempat itu tutup.

Dia tak perlu tahu karena tanpa dia mencari tahu, dia sudah mengerti siapa dalang dibalik ini semua. Seseorang yang memang berniat membuatnya lebih menderita dari penderitaan yang telah diberikannya tiga tahun yang lalu. Akan tetapi, Siwon tidak ingin menyerah. Tidak. Setelah tiga tahun hidup terlunta-lunta tanpa ada orang yang membantunya, membuat pribadi Siwon menjadi lebih kuat, tegar, namun dingin. Siwon sadar bahwa jika dia memiliki masalah, tak akan ada yang mau membantunya. Yang bisa dia percaya adalah dirinya sendiri.

Siwon terus berjalan tanpa arah dan kembali bersiul. Siwon benar-benar tidak mau ambil pusing dengan perbuatan orang itu yang sudah mengambil pekerjaannya dan sekarang tempat tinggalnya. Bagi Siwon kedua hal itu tidak sebanding dengan apa yang pernah orang itu renggut darinya tiga tahun yang lalu. Kehilangan orang yang meski selalu bersikap kasar dan menyakitinya selama empat tahun mereka hidup bersama, tetaplah merupakan pengalaman paling menyakitkan hati Siwon.

Walaupun orang itu, umma tersayangnya, begitu membenci kehadiran dirinya, tapi dia tidak meninggalkan Siwon, Ummanya tidak membuang Siwon atau menitipkan dirinya di panti asuhan ketika ummanya berpisah dari sang appa. Maka dari itu, sekejam apapun ummanya memperlakukan dirinya, sejahat apapun perkataan ummanya kepada dirinya, Siwon akan selalu mencintai dan menyayangi orang yang telah melahirkannya itu.

Siwon masih berjalan dan bersiul ketika tiba-tiba sebuah mobil mewah berhenti di hadapannya. Mobil itu menghadang jalur Siwon untuk lewat sehingga mau tidak mau, Siwon harus berdiri menunggu apakah mobil itu akan menyingkir atau dia harus melompati mobil itu jika benar mobil itu bermaksud parkir di tempat itu.

Siwon menunggu dan menunggu sampai supir mobil tersebut keluar dan membuka pintu penumpang. Siwon memperhatikan semua gerak gerik orang-orang asing didepannya ini. Jika mereka berniat yang aneh-aneh dengannya maka Siwon akan langsung lari. Namun, tampaknya Siwon tak perlu melakukan itu semua karena pria yang keluar dari bagian penumpang itu, mendadak berdiri di depannya dan membungkuk dalam, memberi hormat kepada Siwon. Siwon tentu saja merasa aneh dengan sikap orang ini. Mengapa pria itu menghormatinya seperti ini, pikir Siwon.

"Selamat malam tuan muda Siwon. Perkenalkan nama saya Kim Jongwoon, tapi anda boleh memanggil saya Yesung. Saya sekretaris ayah anda, Jung Youngwoon." Sontak Siwon segera membalikkan tubuhnya dan pergi begitu saja tanpa membalas sapaan Yesung. Yesung sendiri yang sudah menduga reaksi Siwon langsung mengisyaratkan kepada beberapa _bodyguard_ yang sejak tadi berdiri tak jauh dari dirinya dan juga Siwon, untuk menahan tuan muda keluarga Jung itu.

"Hei! Lepaskan! Lepaskan aku keparat!" teriak Siwon sambil meronta-ronta untuk dilepaskan dari genggaman kuat para _bodyguard_ tersebut.

"Tuan muda tenanglah." Pinta Yesung beusaha menenangkan Siwon yang terus berontak. Yesung takut para bodyguard itu bisa mencelakai Siwon. Akan tetapi Siwon yang memang tidak mau berurusan sama sekali dengan sang ayah dan semua orang yang terkait dengannya, memandang Yesung dengan tajam.

"Diam kau! Aku bukan tuan muda! Aku bukan siapa-siapa! Jadi lepaskan aku dan biarkan aku pergi!"

"Tuan muda, anda tenanglah dulu. Jika anda mau tenang, saya akan memerintahkan mereka untuk melepas anda."

"Kau salah orang. Aku bukan tuan mudamu. Margaku saja bukan Jung. Jadi biarkan aku pergi!"

"Saya tidak mungkin salah orang tuan muda karena dulu sayalah yang membawa tuan muda ke pelukan mendiang nyonya besar Leeteuk saat anda dilahirkan." Ucapan Yesung barusan membuat Siwon berhenti seketika. Dia tidak ingat jika dia pernah mengenal orang ini. Tapi jika dia tahu tentang sang umma, maka benar orang di depannya sekarang mengenal Siwon lebih dekat dari yang Siwon duga.

Siwon sempat ingin berhenti untuk berontak dan mendengarkan apa yang akan disampaikan oleh pria berkepala besar tersebut. Namun ingatan tentang kesulitan yang dialami olehnya dan juga Leeteuk membuat Siwon kembali merasakan amarahnya memuncak dan terus berontak untuk melepaskan diri.

Rontaan Siwon dan kuatnya pegangan para _bodyguard_ itu mengakibatkan salah seorang _bodyguard_ itu menarik baju Siwon terlalu kuat dan tanpa sengaja merobeknya.

"Sudah aku bilang kau salah orang! Sial! Gara-gara kau, bajuku sobek. Hanya ini cadangan bajuku."

"Tuan muda Siwon…"

"Sudah aku bilang aku bukan tuan muda!" teriak Siwon lagi. Akhirnya Yesung yang mengalah karena dia benar-benar tidak mau mencelakai Siwon. Dengan satu isyarat dari Yesung semua _bodyguard_ itu melepaskan Siwon. Siwon berdecak kesal setelahnya. Dia lalu mengambil tas punggungnya yang sempat jatuh dan baru akan pergi menjauh dari Yesung, ketika pria itu membuka mulutnya memanggil Siwon.

"Siwon-ssi. Tolong berikan saya kesempatan waktu untuk bicara." Siwon mengehntikan langkahnya dan berbalik menatap Yesung. Dengan decihan remeh, dia menolak permintaan Yesung.

"Tidak mau." Dan kembali berjalan meninggalkan Yesung.

"Saya harap tuan muda mau pulang bersama dengan saya." Sahut Yesung tidak menghiraukan penolakan Siwon dan tetap mengutarakan maksudnya menemui Siwon. Siwon kembali berhenti tapi kali ini dia tidak berbalik. Siwon justru tertawa tiba-tiba dan berjalan sambil berteriak.

"Hah…ahahaha… pulang?! Kemana bung?! Aku ini gelandangan! Ahahaha… Pulang, lucu sekali…" Siwon terus berjalan dan menertawakan Yesung yang mengajaknya pulang. Bagi Siwon, ucapan Yesung itu benar-benar lelucon yang lucu. Siwon tidak pernah merasa dia mempunyai rumah lagi sejak Leeteuk pergi untuk selama-lamanya. Bagi Siwon, dia sudah sebatang kara.

Pemuda tampan namun terlihat lusuh itu berjalan menerobos para bodyguard yang tidak bisa menghalangi Siwon karena tidak ada perinta seperti itu. Siwon sempat memandang salah satu bodyguard yang dia kenali sebagai orang yang merobek kaosnya tersebut dan tersenyum remeh kepadanya. Siwon berhenti dihadapan orang itu lalu tiba-tiba meninjunya.

"Itu sebagai ganti rugi kaosku, brengsek!" tukasnya kasar lalu pergi begitu saja. Akan tetapi belum empat langkah Siwon meninggalkan bodyguard yang tersungkur itu, langkah Siwon terhenti. Matanya membulat menatap seorang laki-laki dengan perawakan besar dan berkarisma. Pria yang secara darah adalah ayah kandung Siwon. Pria dengan nama Jung Kangin.

"Siwon-ah…" lirih Kangin memanggil Siwon yang membeku karena dia tidak mengira akan menemui Kangin lagi.

"Siwon-ah,putraku." Ulang Kangin masih dengan nada memelas. Panggilan kedua Kangin menyadarkan Siwon akan situasinya sendiri. Dia menutup matanya sejenak lalu meneruskan langkahnya.

"Siwon-ah… Appa mohon dengarkan appa." Sahut Kangin sambil mencekal lengan Siwon yang langsung ditepis dengan kasar oleh pemuda itu.

"Maaf, anda salah orang tuan. Saya bukan putra anda." Ucap Siwon sinis. Siwon baru akan meninggalkan Kangin tapi Kangin lebih cepat dan kembali mencekal lengan Siwon.

"Siwon-ah… Jika kau seperti ini terus, ummamu pasti sedih nak."

Buagh! Tanpa peringatan sedikit pun Siwon melayangkan pukulannya ke wajah Kangin, membuat pria tersebut mundur beberapa langkah dan memegangi rahangnya yang sakit.

"Tuan besar!" Seru semua orang termasuk Yesung dan segera mendekati Kangin, memastikan pengusaha sukses tersebut baik-baik saja.

Sedangkan Siwon sendiri, dia terengah-engah. Bukan karena lelah tapi karena dia marah. Marah karena Kangin mengatakan kata umma, mengingatkan dirinya akan Leeteuk yang menderita selama ini.

"JANGAN SEKALI-KALI MENYEBUT NAMA UMMA DENGAN MULUTMU ITU!" teriaknya marah dengan mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan kuat sampai memutih. Masih dengan amarah di ubun-ubun, Siwon kembali berteriak.

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa soal umma, brengsek! KAU TIDAK TAHU!" teriaknya lantang dan langsung berlari dengan cepat meninggalkan Kangin dan yang lainnya. Siwon tidak memperdulikan panggilan putus asa Kangin yang merasa putus asa karena Siwon sama sekali tidak mau mendengarkannya. Siwonnya, putranya yang dia sayangi, membencinya sampai sedemikian rupa.

"Siwon! Siwon! SIWON!" teriak Kangin yang hanya didengar oleh angin karena objek yang dia panggil terus saja berlari menembus dinginnya malam.

**Taman**

Siwon duduk di kursi taman dengan menatap kosong ke depan. Airmatanya terus mengalir dan tak ada tanda-tandanya Siwon akan menghapus airmata itu. Dia membiarkan airmata itu mengalir membuat aliran sungai di wajahnya. Meski dia sudah berjanji untuk tidak menangis lagi, tapi pertemuan singkat dengan Kangin tadi membuka luka hati yang masih belum sepenuhnya tertutup.

Siwon terus berada disana dengan pakaian tipisnya meski ada jaket usang menyelimutinya. Namun itu semua tidaklah cukup untuk menghalau dinginnya udara malam di bulan Desember itu, terlebih lagi salju telah turun sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Meskipun demikian, Siwon sama sekali belum beranjak beranjak dari tempatnya sekarang, dia justru mengangkat kedua kakinya dan menekuknya sampai lututnya menjadi tumpuan kepalanya. Posisi Siwon terus seperti itu sampai dia merasakan ada sebuah mantel menutupi tubuhnya yang mengigil kedinginan. Siwon pun mendengar suara yang tampaknya adalah suara tiga orang gadis, sedang beragumen satu sama lain.

"Kyuhyun! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Kenapa kau menyampirkan mantelmu ke gelandangan itu?!" tukas salah seorang gadis berambung pirang panjang.

"Memangnya kenapa?! Mantel punya aku ini?! Memangnya aku minta pendapatmu?!" sungut gadis berambut ikal sebahu dengan warna coklat madu itu sambil mengerutkan kedua alianya sebal dengan pernyataan temannya tersebut.

"Tapi nanti mantelmu kotor Kyu. Ih, lihat saja tubuhnya. Jorok sekali. Jangan-jangan dia memiliki penyakit menular lagi. Ayo cepat kita pergi Kyu!" seru gadis satunya lagi. Gadis berambut merah bata itu melihat dengan jijik ke arah Siwon.

"Ck, mulut kalian berdua yang kotor! Menghina orang sembarang. Kalau kalian ingin pulang, ya pulang saja sendiri!" seru Kyuhyun semain kesal dengan tingkah laku teman-temannya itu. Ah, bukan. Sepertinya gadis bernama Kyuhyun itu juga tidak sepenuhnya ingin bersama dengan mereka dilihat dari raut wajahnya yang terus menatap mereka garang.

"Tapi kami kemari bersamamu Kyu. Kami naik apa jika kau menyuruh kami pulang sendiri?" protes si gadis berambut pirang, tidak terima jika Kyuhyun meyuruh mereka berdua pulang sendiri. Mereka tidak mau terlihat menaiki taksi setelah mereka merasakan enaknya naik mobil super mewah milik Kyuhyun ketika tadi mereka berangkat bersama ke pertunjukkan balet.

"Itu urusan kalian, bukan urusanku! Sudah sana, kalian membuatku kesal saja." Usir Kyuhyun yang langsung tidak menghiraukan kedua gadis yang mau tidak mau pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun. Mereka menghentakan kaki mereka kesal karena Kyuhyun berbuat seenaknya.

"Cih! Dasar gadis-gadis gila! Hei. Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kyuhyun kepada Siwon. Dia memperhatikan Siwon dengan seksama dan Kyuhyun langsung merasa iba dengan keadaan Siwon.

Sementara itu Siwon yang sedari tadi mendengar percakapan Kyuhyun dengan kedua temannya tadi, tidak bergerak sedikit pun meski Kyuhyun berkali-kali memanggilnya. Bahkan Siwon tetap diam ketika Kyuhyun mengguncang-guncang tubuhnya.

"Hei. Hei! HEI! Aduh, jangan-jangan orang ini mati." Sahut Kyuhyun ketakutan karena Siwon sama sekali tidak memberikan reaksi.

"Aku tidak mati." Sahut Siwon tiba-tiba dan menyebabkan Kyuhyun terkejut bukan main.

"HUWA! Hei! Jangan menakutiku seperti itu!" teriak Kyuhyun kaget sambil menjauh beberapa langkah dari Siwon. Kyuhyun menatap ke arah Siwon yang sekarang sudah mendongakan kepalanya untuk menatap balik Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun sedikit terperangah karena dia tidak menyangka jika wajah Siwon akan setampan itu. Kyuhyun pikir, orang yang dia tolong saat ini akan terlihat menyedihkan karena penampilannya yang memang menyedihkan.

Sayang sekali. Padahal dia akan terlihat semakin tampan tapi kenapa dia kotor dan terlihat berantakan seperti itu. Batin Kyuhyun masih terus memandangi Siwon. Siwon sendiri tidak perduli dengan tatapan Kyuhyun yang semakin lekat ke arahnya. Dia lebih tertarik dengan tingkah laku Kyuhyun yang berbaik hati kepadanya. Meski di sudut hati Siwon, dia tidak memungkiri jika gadis berambut coklat madu itu adalah gadis tercantik dan termanis yang pernah Siwon lihat.

"Kenapa kau membantuku?" tanya Siwon datar. Kyuhyun sempat tersentak mendengar pertanyaan Siwon yang menurutnya aneh itu sehingga respon Kyuhyun hanya,

"Huh?"

"Kau tuli ya?! Aku tanya, kenapa kau membantuku?" ulang Siwon dengan cibiran terarah kepada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun jelas saja merasa tersinggung dikatakan tuli. Dengan keras dia menyanggah cibiran Siwon sama sengitnya.

"Siapa yang sebut tuli hah?! Enak saja! Memangnya aku butuh alasan untuk menolong orang lain?!"

"Bukankah seharusnya begitu? Jika kau hanya mengkasihaniku, maaf nona, aku tidak perlu. Ambil kembali mantelmu." Sahut Siwon sembari mengambil mantel Kyuhyun dan menyodorkan kepada gadis bermata coklat itu. Kyuhyun menggemelukkan giginya karena kesal. Baru kali ini dia menemukan orang yang sok kuat dan merasa tidak butuh bantuan orang lain.

"Terserah kau mau menganggapnya seperti apa. Yang pasti sesuatu yang sudah aku berikan, pantang aku minta kembali. Mantel itu terserah kau saja mau dipakai atau dibuang. Itu sudah menjadi milikmu." Jawab Kyuhyun kesal.

"Mantel perempuan? Untuk seorang laki-laki?" olok Siwon kala dia melihat seperti apa mantel yang diberikan oleh Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang mendengar olokan Siwon lantas semakin mendidih darahnya. Sama seperti kelakuan dua temannya tadi, Kyuhyun menghentakan kakinya kesal lalu berbalik. Tapi dia masih sempat menegur Siwon.

"Aish! Sudahlah! Aku pusing bicara dengan orang keras kepala dan sok kuat sepertimu. Aku pergi." Ucapnya lalu pergi meninggalkan Siwon.

"Hei nona!" Kyuhyun bermaksud tidak mau menggubris Siwon lagi, tapi entah kenapa ketika panggilan dari Siwon itu membuatnya berhenti berjalan dan berbalik menatap Siwon kembali.

"Apa?!" jawabnya masih menampakkan kekesalannya. Pipi Kyuhyun yang memang sudah gembil semakin membulat tatkala dia mengembungkan pipinya tersebut. Tampang Kyuhyun yang sekarang tentu saja membuat Siwon semakin merasa bahwa gadis yang telah menolongnya itu memang cantik dan manis. Siwon bahkan menambahan satu gelar lagi untuk Kyuhyun yaitu menggemaskan.

Dengan memasang senyum tulus yang jarang Siwon perlihatkan kepada orang lain, Siwon mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Kyuhyun yang sedikit memerah wajahnya ketika melihat senyum indah Siwon, ikut tersenyum. Siwon hanya mengatakan dua kata yaitu,

"Terima kasih."

**Lima Jam Kemudian**

Salju semakin tebal menutupi ruang kosong di taman. Jalanan yang tidak dilalui, pepohonan, rumput, dan satu sosok tubuh pemuda yang mengigil kedinginan karena sudah ada disana sejak lima setengah jam yang lalu. Meskipun mengenakan mantel perempuan yang kelihatannya cukup tebal, namun tetap saja dia merasa kedinginan karena terus berada di luar tanpa tempat berteduh dari hujan salju ini dan juga dengan perut yang setengah kosong karena dia tidak bisa memakai semua uang yang diterimanya dari tempantnya bekerja terakhir kali tadi hanya untuk makan.

Siwon berusaha menghangatkan tubuhnya dengan meniup-niupkan nafasnya ke tangan lalu menggosok-gosokan ke lengannya. Tapi udara dingin terlalu kejam untuk mengalah kepada Siwon dan semakin menurunkan suhunya.

"Di…ding…dingin…s…s…sek…sekali…" gemeletuk gigi Siwon bisa terdengar kala dia berkata pada dirinya sendiri. Bicaranya pun sudah tidak lancar karena menahan dinginnya udara yang terus menusuk sampai ke tulangnya.

_Apa aku akan mati disini?_ Itulah pertanyaan yang terlintas di benak Siwon. Matanya langsung menatap ke atas, ke arah langit dan tiba-tiba saja Siwon tersenyum.

_Apa aku bisa bertemu denganmu umma jika aku mati disini?_ Tanyanya lagi pada diri sendiri. Siwon masih tersenyum ketika dia membayangkan jika benar dia mati hari ini. Akan sangat ironis karena selama tiga tahun ini dia telah berjuang sendiri agar tetap hidup seperti permintaan terakhir Leeteuk lalu hanya berakhir seperti ini. Siwon menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat, menepis pikiran putus asa itu dan menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

_Aku tak boleh menyerah! Aku masih bisa bertahan! Semoga aku tidak tertidur malam ini. Ayo Siwon! Masih ada empat jam lagi sebelum subuh. Setelah itu, aku bisa ke stasiun dan pergi dari kota ini. Ya, aku pasti bisa. Aku pasti bi… Sial! Aku mengantuk sekali! Ayo bertahan Siwon! Bertahan!_ Siwon terus menerus berkata demikian sampai kesadarannya menipis. Siwon bahkan tidak tahu jika dirinya sekarang berada dalam pelukan Kangin yang sejak awal terus mengikuti kemana pun Siwon pergi. Kangin terlihat panik karena tubuh Siwon yang terasa sangat dingin dan detak jantungnya yang lemah.

"Hyung! Tolong aku hyung! Siwon-ah! Bangun nak! Jangan tidur disini! Kau bisa mati jika kau tidur sekarang! Siwon-ah! Siwon-ah! Siwon!" panggil Kangin berusaha membangunkan Siwon, namun pemuda itu seakan tuli dan semakin lama semakin menutup matanya.

"Oh Tuhan, tidak… SIWON!"

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

**n4oK0's notes :** Ga tau idenya darimana, mungkin FF ini ada karena hanya nao yang demen banget kalo wondad brewokan (meski tipis aja ya daddy). Kelihatannya cowok banget! Nao itu demen liat babe yang ga perfect meski tetap tampan…

Apalagi kalo potongan rambutnya rada panjang dikit kayak yang di Don't Don sama foto unshavednya babe di airport… Pokoknya mantep…

Udah ah, jadi ngelantur. Sebenarnya ini mau nao posting pas anniversarynya mom and dad, tapi berhubung ternyata jadi panjang begini, jadinya nao post sampai pas waktunya (maybe).

Monggo amazing readers meninggalkan jejak… Kalo ga suka, ya ndak popo… Nao mah terima2 aja…

Gomen untuk typo, alur kecepatan, and bla…bla…bla…

Sankyu and peace all

^^n4oK0^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : ****Waterfall****2**

**Pairing**** / Charas**** : **Wonkyu, Kangmin, Leeteuk, Yesung, Heechul, more to come

**Disclaimer : **All casts are belong to their self and God

**Warning : **Un-betaed, Genderswitch, Attempt humor, Sedikit OOC, AU, Family, Angst

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

_Previous Chapter_

_Aku tak boleh menyerah! Aku masih bisa bertahan! Semoga aku tidak tertidur malam ini. Ayo Siwon! Masih ada empat jam lagi sebelum subuh. Setelah itu, aku bisa ke stasiun dan pergi dari kota ini. Ya, aku pasti bisa. Aku pasti bi… Sial! Aku mengantuk sekali! Ayo bertahan Siwon! Bertahan! Siwon terus menerus berkata demikian sampai kesadarannya menipis. Siwon bahkan tidak tahu jika dirinya sekarang berada dalam pelukan Kangin yang sejak awal terus mengikuti kemana pun Siwon pergi. Kangin terlihat panik karena tubuh Siwon yang terasa sangat dingin dan detak jantungnya yang lemah. _

"_Hyung! Tolong aku hyung! Siwon-ah! Bangun nak! Jangan tidur disini! Kau bisa mati jika kau tidur sekarang! Siwon-ah! Siwon-ah! Siwon!" panggil Kangin berusaha membangunkan Siwon, namun pemuda itu seakan tuli dan semakin lama semakin menutup matanya._

"_Oh Tuhan, tidak… SIWON!"_

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

**Pagi Hari – Rumah Sakit**

"Siwon mengalami _hyporthermia_ Kangin. Beruntung kau segera membawanya kemari karena jika tidak, mungkin kita bisa kehilangan Siwon karena tadi detak jantung sempat berhenti." Sahut dokter Yoo menerangkan kepada Kangin kondisi Siwon. Kangin menghela nafas berat merasa sangat bersalah karena tidak segera membawa Siwon pulang dan justru membiarkan Siwon berada di taman itu berjam-jam. Raut wajah Kangin semakin mendung dan sendu. Dia semakin merasa berdosa pada mendiang istrinya karena tak mampu menjaga Siwon.

Kangin diam seribu bahasa, tak mampu bertanya lebih lanjut kepada dokter yang sudah lama membantu Kangin tersebut. Tenaganya seakan sudah habis. Kangin hanya bisa terduduk lunglai di bangku di depan ruang rawat Siwon dan menangkupkan wajahnya di kedua tangannya, mencoba menutupi kegalauan hati yang pasti terlihat jelas dari raut wajahnya.

dokter Yoo menggelengkan kepala, prihatin dengan keadaan ayah dan anak tersebut. Dokter Yoo tahu riwayat kehidupan Kangin karena dulu dialah yang berusaha mendamaikan Leeteuk dengan Kangin setelah keduanya bercerai. Namun kekeras kepalaan Leeteuk serta sakit hati yang dirasakannya terlalu besar sehingga menutup logika Leeteuk. Wanita itu memilih meninggalkan Kangin tanpa memberi kabar sama sekali sampai akhirnya ibunda Siwon itu meninggal karena over dosis.

Dokter Yoo ingat dengan jelas bagaimana cepatnya perubahan raut wajah Kangin ketika mendengar berita tentang Leeteuk dan Siwon. Kangin begitu gembira karena akan bertemu lagi dengan Siwon dan bisa berusaha untuk mendapatkan kata maaf dari Leeteuk hanya untuk dikecewakan dengan kematian tragis Leeteuk dan penolakan Siwon. Terlebih lagi ketika Kangin juga mengetahui kehidupan keras yang dijalani oleh Siwon selama dia menghilang dari pantauan Kangin.

Pria paruh baya itu kemudian menepuk bahu Kangin sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya yang sebenarnya belum selesai.

"Mulai sekarang, kau harus mengawasi kesehatannya karena selain Siwon terlalu lama berada di dalam suhu dingin, sepertinya anakmu itu sedikit malnutrisi. Itu salah satu penyebab daya imunnya tidak berjalan seperti seharusnya. Hidup di jalanan membuatnya seperti itu Kangin."

"Aku tahu dokter Yoo, aku tahu." Sahut Kangin pelan. Dia lalu bangkit dari duduknya perlahan dan melangkah menuju pintu kamar Siwon. Dia berdiri di depan pintu kamar putranya itu dan berhenti sejenak. Kangin memutar tubuhnya lalu membungkuk sedikit.

"Terima kasih dokter sudah menyelamatkan Siwon dokter Yoo." Ucap Kangin berterima kasih.

"Tidak perlu berterima kasih Kangin. Aku mengenal Siwon sejak dia masih bayi. Ini sudah merupakan kewajibanku." Balas dokter Yoo. Kangin menggeleng kepalanya dan memaksakan untuk tersenyum.

"Biar bagaimana pun juga aku tetap berterima kasih dokter." dokter Yoo mengangguk saja karena dia tahu Kangin juga sama keras kepalanya seperti Leeteuk. Dokter Yoo menepuk lagi bahu Kangin sebelum mengucapkan kata pamit.

"Siwon akan sadar sebentar lagi, mungkin lebih baik kau segera masuk. Aku tinggal dulu Kangin. Kalau ada apa-apa kau bisa memberitahu suster dan aku akan segera datang."

"Sekali lagi terima kasih dokter." Dengan ucapan itu, dokter Yoo pergi meninggalkan Kangin yang masih berdiri di depan pintu kamar rawat Siwon. Pria berkepala empat itu baru saja akan membuka pintu tersebut jika saja dia tidak mendengar seruan yang sangat dia kenal.

"Yeobo!"

"Min…" sahut Kangin pelan membalas seruan wanita yang tubuhnya lebih kecil darinya itu. Kangin tersenyum ketika wajahnya berhadapan dengan wanita manis tersebut. Kangin mengelus punggung wanita itu dengan lembut, berusaha membantunya mengatur nafas setelah berlari ke arah Kangin. Setelah nafasnya teratur, wanita yang dipanggil Min itu menatap Kangin lalu tanpa peringatan, langsung mencium pipi pria berkarisma tersebut.

Lee Sungmin atau sejak tujuh tahun yang lalu telah menjadi nyonya Jung Sungmin adalah istri kedua Kangin. Dia adalah ibu tiri Siwon dan bisa dikatakan sebagai penyebab berakhirnya hubungan antara Kangin dan Leeteuk serta salah satu orang yang sangat dibenci oleh Siwon.

Pernikahan Kangin dan Leeteuk merupakan pernikahan yang terjadi karena perjodohan dari kedua mendiang orang tua mereka. Mendiang orang tua Kangin merasa berhutang budi kepada mendiang orang tua Leeteuk karena pernah dibantu sewaktu mereka mengalami kesulitan karena perusahaan Jung dinyatakan pailit. Keluarga Choi, marga Leeteuk sebelum menikah, membantu keluarga Jung sampai mereka mampu berdiri sendiri dan menjadi sukses seperti sekarang. Berdasarkan itu semua, maka untuk membalas jasa mendiang kedua orang tua Leeteuk, mendiang orang tua Kangin menjodohkan mereka padahal saat itu Kangin sudah memiliki kekasih yaitu Sungmin.

Tidak mampu melawan kedua orang tuanya, Kangin menerima perjodohan tersebut tanpa tahu bahwa Leeteuk sungguh-sungguh mencintainya. Leeteuk tahu bahwa Kangin terpaksa menikah dengannya, tapi saat itu dia yakin bahwa dia mampu membuat Kangin balik mencintainya. Leeteuk tidak pernah mengetahui bahwa Kangin sudah memiliki orang lain yang dia cintai. Sampai dua belas tahun pernikahan mereka, Leeteuk memergoki suami tercintanya, suami yang dia anggap setia meski tidak mencintai dirinya, suami dan ayah yang baik selama ini walau terkungkung dalam pernikahan dari perjodohan, sedang berciuman dengan wanita lain.

Hati Leeteuk hancur ketika dia mengetahui kenyataan bahwa Kangin masih terus berhubungan dengan kekasihnya. Bahwa selama ini usahanya menarik perhatian Leeteuk dan membuatnya agar bisa mencintainya tidak akan pernah berhasil karena kehadiran Sungmin. Meskipun begitu, Leeteuk masih ingin mempertahankan rumah tangganya, terlebih lagi Leeteuk dan Kangin memiliki Siwon. Leeteuk masih ingin bersama dengan Kangin meski hatinya terluka dalam.

Namun, pikirannya berubah ketika dia mengetahui bahwa tidak hanya Kangin mengkhianati pernikahan mereka, tapi Kangin juga memiliki seorang anak dengan Sungmin. Mengetahui kenyataan yang lebih pahit dari pengkhianatan Kangin menyebabkan hati Leeteuk yang hancur menjadi semakin tak berbentuk lagi. Leeteuk sudah tidak mungkin bersama dengan pria yang mungkin selamanya tidak akan pernah menganggapnya ada.

Oleh karena itu, Leeteuk mengambil keputusan untuk bercerai dengan Kangin. Leeteuk mengira paling tidak Kangin akan sedikit mencegahnya, namun Leeteuk sekali lagi harus menelan pil pahit kejamnya kehidupan ketika dengan mudahnya Kangin menanda tangani surat cerai darinya. Kangin bahkan tidak berjuang demi hak asuh atas Siwon yang langsung jatuh ke tangan Leeteuk. Musnah sudah harapan Leeteuk untuk bisa hidup bahagia dengan orang yang dia cintai. Semua hancur begitu saja.

Hanya saja satu hal yang tidak akan pernah Leeteuk ketahui bahwa Kangin sudah belajar untuk mencintainya. Kangin mencintai Leeteuk sama kadarnya dengan cintanya kepada Sungmin. Katakan dirinya serakah, tapi Kangin memang mencintai dua wanita secara bersamaan. Kangin mencintai Leeteuk sehingga ketika wanita itu meminta cerai darinya karena perselingkuhannya, Kangin tidak menahannya karena Kangin berpikir Leeteuk tidak akan menahan rasa sakit hatinya jika Leeteuk berpisah dengannya. Juga soal hak asuh anak, Kangin hanya berpikir bahwa bagi anak seusia Siwon saat itu, bersama dengan sang ibu adalah yang terbaik bagi putra sulungnya itu. Kangin pun sudah membuat persiapan agar Leeteuk dan Siwon masih bisa hidup tenang tanpa kekurangan satu apapun. Namun, satu hal yang luput dari perencanaan Kangin yaitu keinginan Leeteuk untuk menghilang dari kehidupannya.

Setelah bercerai, Leeteuk memilih pergi dari kediaman keluarga Jung meski Leeteuk sudah tidak memiliki tempat bernaung lagi selain keluarga Jung. Leeteuk sudah tidak memiliki siapa-siapa lagi setelah kedua orang tuanya meninggal dunia. Semua kekayaan keluarga Choi sudah dilimpahkan kepada keluarga Jung karena saat itu mendiang orang tua Leeteuk mengira bahwa anak mereka akan dijaga seuumur hiduo oleh Kangin dan juga keluarga Jung. Meskipun begitu, meskipun Leeteuk tahu dia harus berjuang sendiri untuk menghidupi dirinya dan juga Siwon, tapi Leeteuk tidak bisa lagi tinggal bersama dengang Kangin. Leeteuk juga tidak bisa menerima bantuan apapun dari Kangin karena Leeteuk tidak bisa lagi berurusan dengan Kangin walau pria itu bersikeras untuk menjamin semua finansial Leeteuk dan Siwon.

Untuk menghindari Kangin seutuhnya, Leeteuk pergi jauh dari kota tempat tinggalnya selama ini. Hidup terlunta-lunta dari satu tempat ke tempat yang lain bersama Siwon yang saat itu cukup pintar untuk mengerti bahwa kedua orang tuanya tidak bisa lagi bersama dan bekerja serabutan demi sesuap nasi dan tempat berteduh. Leeteuk berusaha menghilangkan jejak keberadaan dirinya sampai harus memberhentikan pendidikan Siwon, dan benar-benar pergi dari kehidupan Kangin.

Sejak itulah Siwon harus merasakan kejamnya dunia. Sejak itulah Siwon sama sekali tidak merasakan lagi kasih sayang seorang ibu seperti sepuluh tahun pertamanya. Siwon harus berusaha menahan tangisnya ketika Leeteuk menjadi kasar bahkan memukulnya jika sedang kesal. Siwon harus terus menjadi anak baik dan tidak membantah perintah Leeteuk. Siwon harus menahan hasratnya untuk bisa bermain dan bersekolah layaknya anak-anak yang lain. Siwon haus menjadi anak yang kuat demi Leeteuk yang selalu menangis di tengah malam karena Kangin.

Siwon tak pernah menangis lagi sejak dia keluar dari kediaman keluarga Jung sampai suatu hari, dia menemukan Leeteuk sekarat karena over dosis obat-obatan terlarang. Siwon berusaha meminta bantuan ke semua orang yang dia temui, tapi tidak ada satu orang pun yang mau membantunya. Sampai akhirnya, Siwon menyerah meminta bantuan dan memilih menemani Leeteuk sampai ajal menjemputnya.

Di saat terakhirnya, Leeteuk mengerahkan semua tenaganya untuk bisa membelai pipi putra semata wayangnya itu. Dengan airmata yang terus mengalir, Leeteuk menatap lembut dan berusaha meminta maaf kepada Siwon atas sikapnya selama ini walau tidak ada satu suara pun yang terdengar dari Leeteuk. Leeteuk juga berusaha mengatakan bahwa Siwon harus tetap hidup meski dirinya harus berjuang sendiri. Kata demi kata yang tidak bisa keluar dari bibir Leeteuk dapat dipahami oleh Siwon.

Siwon terus menggenggam tangan Leeteuk, menciumi telapak tangan sang bunda sampai tangan itu terlepas dari genggaman Siwon. Leeteuk meninggalkan Siwon didepan mata pemuda berusia 14 tahun itu. Tangisan dan teriakan Siwon yang kala itu membahana di apartemen kecil dan kumuh tersebut merupakan tangisan pertamanya sejak dia hidup berdua saja dengan Leeteuk. Tangisan yang takkan pernah dilupakan oelh Siwon dan juga sebagai awal kebenciannya kepada Kangin dan Sungmin serta anggota keluarga Jung lainnya. Siwon merasa semua penderitaan yang dialami oleh Leeteuk adalah karena keluarga Jung tidak perduli siapa.

"Yeobo." Suara lembut Sungmin mengagetkan Kangin. Tampaknya Kangin tidak sadar bahwa dia melamun, mengingat kenangan antara dirinya dan Leeteuk.

"Eh? Ya sayang?"

"Kau kenapa? Kok diam saja?" tanya Sungmin sambil mengusap pipi suaminya itu. Tersirat raut kekhawatiran di wajah Sungmin.

"Ah, aku… Aku baik-baik saja. Mungkin aku kelelahan." Jawab Kangin agar Sungmin tidak bertambah khawatir. Sungmin mengangguk meski sedikitnya dia tahu bahwa Kangin sedang memikirkan Siwon dan juga mengingat Leeteuk.

Sungmin juga tahu bahwa hati Kangin sudah terbagi dua antara dirinya dan juga Leeteuk. Kepergian Leeteuk yang mendadak dan tragis menyebabkan Kangin sedikit banyak terpukul dan terus bersedih selama tiga tahun terakhir ini. Apalagi ditambah rasa cemas akan keberadaan Siwon yang sempat tak ada kabarnya sampai suatu hari tanpa sengaja Yesung menemukan Siwon yang bekerja dia konstruksi yang menangani proyek dari perusahaan Jung. Sungmin tersenyum, berharap dia mampu mengurangi beban Kangin walau dia tahu hal itu akan cukup sulit mengingat Siwon pasti membenci dirinya.

"Bagaimana keadaan Siwon? Dia baik-baik saja bukan?!" tanya Sungmin mengalihkan perhatian Kangin dari mengingat Leeteuk lebih jauh.

"Untuk saat ini Siwon baik-baik saja sayang. Kata dokter Yoo, sebentar lagi dia akan sadar. Aku akan menjenguknya sekarang." Jawab Kangin lalu meneruskan niatnya memasuki ruangan dimana Siwon dirawat.

"Aku ikut." Sahut Sungmin yang langsung ditanggapi dengan tatapan sendu dari Kangin.

"Min…" sahutnya pelan namun terdengar jelas di telinga Sungmin. Dia juga mengerti maksud penggilan itu. Sungmin memaksakan senyum lalu mengangguk.

"Em…benar juga. Aku akan menunggu disini."

"Terima kasih sayang." Ucap Kangin lalu mengecup sekilas bibir Sungmin dan membelai sebentar pipi Sungmin dengan ibu jarinya.

"Oh yeobo." Panggil Sungmin lagi mencegah Kangin memasuki kamar Siwon.

"Ya?"

"Heechul eonnie akan datang. Aku pikir sebaiknya kau tahu." Lanjut Sungmin. Kangin tampak sedikit terkejut dan bisa dikatakan sedikit cemas ketika mendengar nama Heechul, Kim Heechul, sahabat Leeteuk sejak keduanya masih di _Junior High School_.

Kangin tahu bahwa Heechul juga tidak menyukainya sejak dia bercerai dengan Leeteuk dan kehilangan jejaknya. Namun prioritas Kangin bukanlah kepada Heechul. Kangin bisa mengatasi Heechul. Sekarang hanya ada Siwon yang menajdi perhatiannya. Ya, Siwon, putranya.

"Ya, terima kasih sudah memberitahukan aku." Sahut Kangin lalu melanjutkan langkahnya memasuki kamar Siwon.

Ketika Kangin memasuki kamar VVIP itu, dia disuguhi kamar yang terlihat mewah namun kosong. Alasannya karena kamar tersebut tidak dihiasi oleh karangan bunga, ucapan-ucapan 'semoga lekas sembuh' dan sebagainya. Keadaan ini sangat berbeda ketika Sungmin atau dirinya terkena penyakit yang diharuskan dirawat di rumah sakit atau ketika putra bungsunya yang sakit.

Ya, wajar, karena tidak ada orang yang tahu jika Siwon masih hidup sampai sekarang. Mereka semua menganggap Siwon mungkin sudah hidup di tempat yang sangat jauh bahkan ada yang memberitakan bahwa putra sulung keluarga Jung itu telah meninggal dunia bersama dengan sang ibu.

Kangin merasa miris kala dia mendengar berita tersebut. Kangin tidak mengerti mengapa sampai media tega memberitakan hal seperti itu karena Kangin tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana perasaan Leeteuk ketika dia membaca atau mendengar berita itu. Kangin merasa Leeteuk pasti akan sangat membencinya karena menduga Kangin yang menyebarkan berita itu agar semua orang melupakan keberadaan dirinya dan Siwon.

Kangin mengusap wajahnya yang lelah. Lelah fisik dan juga mental. Selama ini Kangin selalu berusaha mencari keberadaan Leeteuk dan Siwon. Dia tidak perduli jika suatu saat Kangin menemukan mereka, Leeteuk akan memberikan reaksi keras ketika dia memaksa keduanya untuk tinggal bersamanya lagi.

Hanya saja, Leeteuk begitu pintar menyembunyikan dirinya dan juga Siwon sehingga ketika dia berhasil menemukan Leeteuk, wanita sebaik dan selembut malaikat itu, sudah pergi ke tempat yang tidak bisa Kangin capai untuk saat ini.

Kangin bergerak perlahan mendekati ranjang Siwon sambil menarik sebuah kursi dan menempatkannya di samping ranjang Siwon. Ayah Siwon tersebut kemudian menduduki kursi tersebut lalu memandangi wajah pucat Siwon. Wajah sendu Kangin terus menatap wajah tampan namun tirus itu.

Tak terasa bulir-bulir airmata mulai berjatuhan dari mata Kangin. Dengan hati-hati Kangin meraih tangan Siwon yang tidak tertusuk oleh jarum infus dan menggenggamnya dengan erat. Kangin membawa tangan itu ke arah bibirnya dan mencium punggung tangan Siwon sebelum merapatkan ke hidung Kangin.

"Maafkan appa Siwon, maafkan appa. Appa menyayangimu nak, sangat menyayangimu. Jadi appa mohon maafkan appa…" Isak Kangin terus memohon maaf kepada raga yang terus tertidur itu.

Pria pengusaha yang sukses dan terkenal berwibawa dan tenang di mata semua orang kini menangis tersedu-sedu sambil menggenggam tangan putranya yang terbaring lemah di ranjang rumah sakit. Perasaan sedih sekaligus lega mengalir dengan bebas di relung hati Kangin.

Sedih karena Kangin tahu ketika siwon siuman nanti, pemuda itu akan kembali memberikan tatapan penuh kebencian dan menjauhinya, namun Kangin pun lega karena akhirnya dia bisa bertemu dengan Siwon. Kangin berjanji pada dirinya sendiri, meski Siwon akan memakinya, membencinya, bahkan memukulnya, Kangin tidak akan melepaskan lagi putranya tersebut. Kali ini Kangin akan memastikan Siwon akan hidup layak sebagaimana seharusnya.

Posisi Kangin terus seperti itu, dengan kepala yang tertunduk dan tangan Siwon yang digenggamnya. Kangin terlalu larut dengan perasaannya sendiri sampai dia tidak menyadari sepasang mata telah terbuka dan mendengar permintaan maaf darinya. Kedua bola mata hitam itu menatap lurus ke langit-langit kamarnya. Tanpa diberitahu pun, dia tahu dimana sekarang dia berada.

Dia juga tahu bahwa tangannya sedang digenggam oleh pria yang sampai detik ini tidak bisa dia maafkan. Namun dia membiarkan pria itu terus menggenggam tangannya tersebut karena meski sekuat apapun dia ingin membenci pria di sampingnya itu, dia tahu bahwa dia masih menyayangi pria yang memiliki andil membawanya ke dunia ini. Hanya saja, semua penderitaan ibunya dan dirinya sendiri tidak bisa begitu saja dia lupakan.

Rasa sakit hati itu masih terlalu dalam untuk bisa disembuhkan hanya dengan airmata pria tersebut. Terlalu lebar untuk bisa direkatkan kembali hanya karena dia masih memiliki rasa sayang meski sedikit kepada pria itu. Tidak, dia masih belum mampu melupakan betapa pria ini begitu mudahnya melepas seseorang yang sangat dia cintai.

Bagi pribadi di ranjang itu, perjuangan Kangin untuk bisa menemukan dan membawa kembali dirinya dan juga ibundanya sama sekali tidak berarti apapun juga. Baginya, Kangin sudah salah sejak awal ketika dia menerima begitu saja kata cerai yang terucap dari bibir Leeteuk.

Baginya, Kangin membiarkan dirinya menjadi anak yang dicap sebagai anak _broken home_, membiarkan dirinya harus menerima kenyataan bahwa kedua orang tuanya tidak akan lengkap seperti dulu.

Kanginlah yang membuatnya merasa dia tidak pernah memiliki seorang ayah. Kanginlah yang membuatnya membenci pria besar itu. Kanginlah yang membuat dia tidak mau berurusan dengannya apalagi sampai disentuh seperti sekarang. Ya semua karena Kangin. Semua karena pria berstatus sebagai appa kandungnya itu.

**TBC**

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

**n4oK0's notes :** Update cepat \(^.^)/ (itu karena di WP udah ampe chapter 3 - promosi lagi _)

Monggo amazing readers untuk meninggalkan jejak… Kalo ga suka, ya ndak popo… Nao mah terima2 aja…

Gomen untuk typo, alur kecepatan, and bla…bla…bla…

Sankyu and peace all

^^n4oK0^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : ****Waterfall ****3**

**Pairing**** / Charas**** : **Wonkyu, Kangmin, Leeteuk, Heechul, Sibum, Ryeowook, more to come

**Disclaimer : **All casts are belong to their self and God

**Warning : **Un-betaed, Genderswitch, Attempt humor, Sedikit OOC, AU, Family, Angst

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

_Previous Chapter_

_Rasa sakit hati itu masih terlalu dalam untuk bisa disembuhkan hanya dengan airmata pria tersebut. Terlalu lebar untuk bisa direkatkan kembali hanya karena dia masih memiliki rasa sayang meski sedikit kepada pria itu. Tidak, dia masih belum mampu melupakan betapa pria ini begitu mudahnya melepas seseorang yang sangat dia cintai._

_Bagi pribadi di ranjang itu, perjuangan Kangin untuk bisa menemukan dan membawa kembali dirinya dan juga ibundanya sama sekali tidak berarti apapun juga. Baginya, Kangin sudah salah sejak awal ketika dia menerima begitu saja kata cerai yang terucap dari bibir Leeteuk. _

_Baginya, Kangin membiarkan dirinya menjadi anak yang dicap sebagai anak broken home, membiarkan dirinya harus menerima kenyataan bahwa kedua orang tuanya tidak akan lengkap seperti dulu. _

_Kanginlah yang membuatnya merasa dia tidak pernah memiliki seorang ayah. Kanginlah yang membuatnya membenci pria besar itu. Kanginlah yang membuat dia tidak mau berurusan dengannya apalagi sampai disentuh seperti sekarang. Ya semua karena Kangin. Semua karena pria berstatus sebagai appa kandungnya itu._

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

Siwon memiringkan sedikit lehernya agar dia bisa melihat jelas pria yang sedang tetrunduk kepalanya itu. Siwon menatap ke arah Kangin lekat sebelum akhirnya membuka mulutnya dan mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Tuan Jung." Sahut Siwon datar. Tidak ada nada kemarahan di suara pemuda berusia 17 tahun itu meski dalam hati Siwon ingin sekali berteriak kepada Kangin. Akan tetapi, Siwon tahu hal itu hanya akan merugikan dirinya sendiri. Dia tahu dirinya masih lemah dan percuma saja jika dia menggunakan tenaga untuk menghadapi Kangin. Sekarang satu hal yang bisa dia lakukan adalah mematikan semua perasaan yang dia miliki dan Siwon ahli setelah sekian lama hidup dengan ketidak perdulian orang lain kepadanya.

Sedangkan Kangin, pria yang telah menginjak usia 42 tahun itu, langsung mendongakkan kepalanya dan tersenyum. Walau senyum itu belum sepenuhnya terkembang karena Siwon masih saja memanggilnya dengan sebutan tuan Jung, tapi paling tidak dia tidak merasa Siwon keberatan dengan kehadirannya. Oh, betapa salahnya pikiran pimpinan perusahaan Jung tersebut. Kangin sebentar lagi mau tidak mau harus menelan pil pahit kekecewaan karena kalimat selanjutnya dari Siwon adalah,

"Lepaskan tanganku tuan Jung. Kau membuat tanganku sakit. Lagipula apa hakmu untuk menyentuhku." Ujar Siwon sinis.

"Siwon-ah…" lirih Kangin langsung melepaskan tangan Siwon karena terlalu terkejut dengan perkataan Siwon yang terkesan jijik ketika Kangin memegang tangannya. Hati Kangin menjerit ketika mata hitam itu mulai menunjukkan sinar kebencian yang teramat dalam. Tatapan kebencian dari darah dagingnya tersebut membuat rasa perih dan tertusuk di hati pria kepala empat itu semakin menjadi. Kangin tahu Siwon membencinya, tapi sampai detik ini, Kangin masih belum sanggup menerima rasa benci itu terlebih lagi dari putra pertamanya yang sangat dia sayangi itu. Kangin tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa ketika Siwon juga memberikan kesan seolah-olah dirinya adalah orang asing maka dari itu Siwon harus waspada jika saja Kangin bermaksud menyakitinya.

"Lepaskan tuan. Apa tuan tuli sehingga tuan tetap saja meremas tanganku?!" hardik Siwon. Dia mulai berusaha untuk bangkit dari ranjang rumah sakitnya, bermaksud menarik tangannya dari genggaman Kangin. Tapi genggaman Kangin terlalu kuat untuk dirinya yang masih lemah sehingga usahanya sia-sia belaka.

"Siwon-ah, kau belum boleh bangun nak. Kau masih lemah. Istirahatlah dulu. Biar appa yang menjagamu." Bujuk Kangin sekali lagi, berusaha agar Siwon mau kembali berbaring. Akan tetapi, Siwon yang sama keras kepalanya seperti Leeteuk, tidak mau mendengar bujukan Kangin. Pemuda itu justru melepas jarum infus yang tertusuk di punggung tangannya dengan kasar sehingga bekas tusukan tersebut mengeluarkan darah. Dia bahkan mengerahkan semua kekuatannya untuk menyentakan genggaman Kangin sehingga tangannya bebas dari genggaman tangan Kangin.

"Siwon!" teriak Kangin panik saat Siwon terus saja berusaha bangkit dari ranjangnya meski tubuhnya berontak untuk tetap berbaring. Akibatnya, begitu kaki Siwon menjejakan telapaknya di lantai rumah sakit yang dingin dan mencoba berdiri, kaki-kaki tersebut tidak kuat menahan beban tubuh Siwon. Siwon pun langsung terjatuh dan kepalanya mengenai meja dengan laci rumah sakit yang dekat dengannya.

Dahi Siwon terluka sedikit, namun luka itu tidak menyurutkan niat Siwon untuk segera menjauh dari Kangin. Dia tidak tahan berada satu ruangan dengan ayah kandungnya itu. Tidak sekarang dan tidak juga nanti.

"Siwon-ah, appa mohon. Kembalilah ke ranjangmu. Appa tahu kau membenci appa, tapi sekarang kau perlu dirawat. Tubuhmu lemah dan kau kekurangan gizi. Kau bissa mati jika kau memaksakan diri untuk pergi."

"Kalau begitu biarkan aku mati. Itu lebih baik karena aku bisa bertemu dengan umma. Itu lebih baik karena akhirnya aku tidak lagi menderita. Itu lebih baik daripada aku harus melihatmu tuan Jung."

Plak!

Tamparan itu terjadi begitu saja tanpa bisa dicegah oleh Kangin. Ayah Siwon tersebut menatap nanar telapak tangannya sendiri yang telah dia pakai untuk menampar putranya sendiri. Putra yang sedang dia usahakan untuk bisa kembali bersamanya. Putra yang sekarang justru terduduk menyandar pada dinding sambil tersenyum menatapnya. Hanya saja senyum itu terlihat sangat sedih dan hati Kangin semakin diremas tatkala bulir airmata jatuh membasahi pipi Siwon.

"Ayo tampar aku lagi tuan Jung. Tampar. Bahkan pukul saja aku. Pukul aku sampai mati. Pukul aku sampai kau puas menyakitiku. Memang hanya itu bukan yang membuatmu puas. Ayo pukul aku. Pukul aku!" teriak Siwon diakhir perkatannya. Airmatanya memburamkan pengelihatannya sehingga Siwon tidak mampu menghindar ketika Kangin dengan cepat memeluk tubuh kurus itu dengan erat.

"Maafkan appa, nak… Maafkan appa… Appa tidak bermaksud menamparmu…"

"Lepaskan aku… Jangan sentuh aku… hiks… hiks… Umma… Bawa Siwon umma, bawa Siwon…"

"Ya Tuhan, Siwon-ah… Jangan seperti ini nak… Appa mohon…"

Kedua lelaki tersebut menangis tersedu-sedu. Yang lebih muda, menangis karena dia sudah tidak sanggup lagi menanggung beban hidup yang terlalu berat untuk remaja seusianya. Sedangkan yang lebih tua, menangis karena rasa bersalah, marah kepada dirinya sendiri dan sedikit kepada Leeteuk yang telah memisahkan dirinya dengan putranya sendiri. Meski dia tahu Leeteuk melakukan itu karena dia juga. Kangin menangis karena dia juga tidak tahan melihat putranya sendiri begitu ingin menyusul sang umma.

Kangin terus memeluk Siwon di lantai rumah sakit yang dingin itu. Tak memperdulikan pukulan-pukulan Siwon di punggungnya. Bagi Kangin pukulan itu tidak seberapa sakit ketimbang pukulan ke hatinya yang diberikan oleh Siwon ketika dia menatap Kangin dengan kebencian.

"Appa salah nak, appa tahu itu. Maka dari itu, appa mohon Siwon mau memberikan appa kesempatan untuk memperbaiki kesalahan appa." Ucap Kangin setelah dia merasakan Siwon sudah mulai tenang. Tangan Siwon yang sedari tadi memukulnya sudah terjatuh di sisi tubuhnya. Siwon sendiri sudah terlalu lelah karena emosi dan tubuhnya yang memang sedang tidak fit. Pemuda itu membiarkan saja Kangin terus memeluknya dan membisikan kata-kata penyesalan.

"Siwon-ah… Siwon-ah…" kata itu yang terus dilantunkan Kangin, mengiringi Siwon yang lambat laun mulai kehilangan kesadarannya kembali. Di saat terakhir Siwon menutup matanya, pemuda itu masih sempat mengucapkan satu kata yang membuat Kangin membulatkan kedua bola matanya dan semakin mengencangkan pelukannya di tubuh Siwon. Kata itu adalah,

"Appa…"

**Kantin**

Sungmin sedang menunggu pesanan makanan untuk Kangin ketika bahunya ditepuk seseorang. Sungmin langsung berbalik dan ketika iris matanya melihat siapa yang sudah menepuk bahunya, segera Sungmin membungkuk sedikit menunjukkan rasa hormatnya dan menyapa orang tersebut.

"Heechul eonnie." sapa Sungmin sopan membuat wanita cantik yang masih terlihat anggun walau usianya sudah mencapai empat puluhan tahun itu mengangguk pelan, menerima sapaan dari Sungmin.

Kim Heechul, wanita karir yang sangat sukses melebihi kesuksesan Kangin, sekarang menatap istri kedua Kangin tersebut dengan tatapan datar. Heechul tahu benar seperti apa kisah antara wanita mungil dihadapannya ini dengan Kangin dan bagaimana mereka berdua membuat Leetek sahabatnya menderita karena hubungan keduanya.

Sampai saat ini Heechul belum bisa memaafkan Jung Kangin dan Lee Sungmin karena telah membuat sahabatnya harus menanggung hal menyedihkan dalam kehidupannya tersebut. Namun Heechul bukanlah wanita yang mudah terhanyut dengan emosi dan perasaan pribadinya. Meski dia membenci Kangin dan juga Sungmin, Heechul tidak secara langsung menunjukkan ketidak sukaannya tersebut. Heechul lebih memilih membalaskan dendam Leeteuk dengan menggunakan seluruh kekuatannya dan kekuasaanya dan menekan keluarga Jung sampai ke titik terendah mereka.

Heechul sudah bersumpah sejak Leeteuk mendatanginya sambil menangis dan menceritakan semua sebelum dia pergi setelah bercerai dengan Kangin tujuh tahun yang lalu, bahwa dia akan menghancurkan Kangin dan keluarganya. Heechul akan membuat Kangin dan Sungmin menyesal karena melukai hati sahabatnya yang menjadi penompang Heechul ketika kedua orang tuanya mengusirnya dari rumah karena memilih menikah dengan lelaki biasa. Sahabatnya yang terus mendukungnya saat lelaki yang dia anggap cinta sejati dan akan selalu bersamanya, pergi meninggalkan dirinya karena wanita lain. Sahabatnya yang kini telah tiada meninggalkan luka mendalam di hati Heechul dan rasa bersalah karena tidak mampu membalaskan dendam Leeteuk sampai saat terakhir Leeteuk ada di dunia ini.

Heechul bersumpah bahwa dia tidak akan membiarkan Kangin hidup tenang demi Leeteuk. Heechul akan memastikan bahwa hal terakhir yang Leeteuk miliki tidak akan pernah jatuh ke tangan Kangin dan Heechul sudah memastikan hal itu terjadi. Choi Siwon, anak dari Choi Leeteuk tidak akan pernah menjadi milik seorang Jung Kangin apalagi sampai diasuh oleh wanita perebut suami orang yang masih berdiri dihadapannya ini dengan gelisah.

Heechul tersenyum sinis melihat kegelisahan Sungmin. Bagi Heechul sudah sepantasnya dia bersikap tidak tenang seperti itu jika berhadapan dengannya. Biar bagaimana pun Heechul adalah orang terdekat dari Leeteuk. Terlebih lagi Heechul tahu hubungan seperti apa antara dirinya, Kangin dan juga Leeteuk.

Meski Sungmin selalu bersikap hormat kepadanya dan memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'eonnie', tapi tidak pernah satu kali pun Heechul menganggap dirinya sebagai kakak untuk Sungmin. Dia bersikap biasa saja kepada Sungmin hanya karena dia bukan orang yang lemah dan bersikap seperti wanita gila yang histeris karena sahabatnya telah meninggal karena Sungmin. Heechul adalah wanita bermartabat yang tahu bagaimana bersikap terhadap musuh sekalipun. Lagipula sikap Heechul yang datar, selalu membuat Sungmin salah tingkah dan Heechul puas dengan itu. Baginya, biar wanita itu selamanya tidak tenang dan selalu cemas jika harus berhadapan dengannya.

"Kau membeli apa?" tanya Heechul tiba-tiba, membuat Sungmin sedikit tersentak dan mengangkat kepalanya.

"Eh? Oh. Han…hanya… Makan siang untuk Kangin oppa, eonnie."

"Oh."

"Um, eonnie mau aku belikan juga?"

"Apa aku tampak seperti orang yang tidak sanggup membeli sendiri makan siangku Lee Sungmin?"

"Ah… bu…bukan begitu eonnie… aku… aku…"

"Sudah. Tidak perlu kau jelaskan. Sekarang dimana kamar Siwon?"

"Um… Si…Siwon-ah dikamar 407 eonnie. Eonnie lu…lurus saja. Kamarnya ada disebelah kanan."

"Terima kasih. Oh, satu lagi Lee Sungmin. Siwon bukan siapa-siapamu, jadi jangan memanggilnya seakrab itu. Kau hanya mempunyai hubungan dengan si Jung itu. _So, keep it that way_."

Sungmin menatap punggung wanita yang baru saja mengatakan hal yang paling menyakitkan kepadanya. Airmata Sungmin mengalir begitu saja karena ucapan Heechul yang meski terdengar biasa saja namun Sungmin bisa merasakan kebencian dan amarah di setiap katanya.

Sungmin tahu dia bukan siapa-siapa dari Siwon. Sungmin tahu selamanya putra suaminya dari Leeteuk itu membencinya dan tidak pernah menganggapnya ada. Tapia pa hal itu harus diperjelas dengan ucapan Heechul?! Mereka tidak tahu betapa tersiksanya Sungmin ketika dia disebut sebagai perebut suami orang padahal dialah yang pertama memiliki hubungan dengan Kangin. Mereka semua tidak tahu betapa menderitanya Sungmin ketika harus melihat orang yang dia cintai mulai membagi hatinya kepada orang lain tapi tidak mau melepaskan dirinya.

Sungmin menghela nafas berat. Jika dia boleh memilih, dia tidak mau mencintai Kangin. Dia tidak mau berada diantara Leeteuk dan Kangin. Bahkan Sungmin sempat ingin menyerah setelah dia tak sanggup melihat raut bahagia Leeteuk dan buah cintanya yang waktu itu berusia satu setengah tahun, saat diam-diam Sungmin berkunjung ke rumah keluarga Jung. Sungmin ingin melepas Kangin sepenuhnya jika saja, di rahimnya tidak ada seorang Jung kecil yang juga mempunyai hak mendapatkan kasih sayang seorang ayah. Sungmin pernah hampir bunuh diri karena dilemma memilih antara kebahagiaan Leeteuk dan anaknya atau kebahagiaan buah hatinya sendiri.

Sungmin pun memilih tetap bersama dengan Kangin karena pria itu juga menolak berpisah dengannya. Dia seorang ibu dan baginya anaknya adalah hal pertama yang akan menjadi prioritasnya. Karena itu, Sungmin selamanya akan menanggung dosa ini. Dosa karena membuat seorang wanita dan seorang anak harus berpisah dengan suami dan ayahnya.

Namun sekarang, Sungmin ingin memperbaiki itu semua. Tuhan telah memberikan kesempatan itu dengan mempertemukan mereka semua dengan Siwon. Sungmin ingin memperbaiki semua kesalahannya dengan merawat Siwon seperti dia merawat anak kandungnya sendiri. Biarpun Siwon anak Leeteuk, tapi Sungmin tulus menyayangi putra pertama Kangin tersebut. Sungmin ingin agar Siwon mau memaafkannya dan menerimanya. Akan tetapi, jalan itu tidak akan pernah mulus baginya. Terlebih lagi Heechul juga sepertinya akan memakai segala cara agar Kangin dan dirinya menderita seperti Leeteuk.

Sungmin hanya bisa berdoa bahwa Tuhan masih berbaik hati agar semua benag kusut ini bisa terurai dengan baik dan hubungan diantara semua orang yang terlibat tidak menyisakan duka dan sakit hati yang mendalam. Ya, Sungmin hanya bisa mendoakan agar semuanya baik-baik saja.

Sementara itu, Heechul yang sudah sampai di kamar Siwon, terkejut melihat beberapa orang perawat pria mengangkat tubuh lemas Siwon. Dengan cepat, wanita berambut merah bata itu memasuki ruangan luas itu dan segera berdiri di samping ranjang Siwon tatkala tubuh pemuda tinggi itu sudah terbaring dan sudah tersambung lagi dengan alat-alat kedokteran yang diperuntukkan untuk memantau kondisi Siwon.

"Apa yang terjadi?!" tanya Heechul tegas sambil memberikan tatapan tajam ke arah Kangin. Heechul menduga pasti yang terjadi dengan Siwon saat ini ada hubungannya dengan Kangin. Kangin sendiri tidak langsung menjawab. Dia justru kembali duduk di tempatnya semula sebelum Siwon memberontak tadi dan melanjutkan menggenggam tangan Siwon.

"Jawab aku Jung Kangin! Apa yang sudah terjadi?!"

"Siwon pingsan lagi setelah dia mencoba pergi dari sini." Jelas Kangin singkat. Heechul mengepalkan kedua tangannya karena jelas mengapa Siwon ingin pergi dari rumah sakit ini. Alasannya hanya satu, Kangin.

"Kalau begitu lebih baik kau pergi saja Jung. Biar aku yang menjaga Siwon. Jelas kau tidak diinginkan disini."

"Dia anakku Chulie noona. Aku berhak berada disampingnya."

"Dan membahayakan dirinya karena histeris ketika melihatmu?" sindir Heechul yang langsung membuat Kangin bungkam. Heechul tersenyum menang karena dia tahu Kangin akan memikirkan kata-katanya untuk pergi dari sisi Siwon. Lagipula, jika Kangin masih menolak, Heechul punya sesuatu yang lebih kuat agar pria bermarga Jung itu tidak mendekati Siwon lagi.

"Siwon putraku Chulie noona… Siwon putraku…" ucap Kangin seperti kaset rusak. Berulang kali terus menerus mengatakan bahwa Siwon adalah putranya, seakan memohon kepada Heechul agar tidak berbuat apapun yang bisa memisahkan dia dengan Siwon. Tapi Heechul adalah wanita yang selalu menepati janji dan sumpahnya. Dia sudah berjanji kepada Leeteuk untuk menjaga Siwon dari Kangin dan dia akan melakukannya.

"Aku tahu dia putramu Jung. Tapi dia juga putra Choi Leeteuk, orang yang memegang hak asuh penuh atas Siwon dan sayangnya setelah dia pergi, hak asuh itu tidak langsung jatuh kepadamu."

"Apa?!"

"Hak asuh itu jatuh ke tanganku."

"Kim Heechul!"

"Kenapa Jung? Tidak suka? Tidak terima? Maaf saja. Pengadilan sudah mensahkan hak asuh jatuh kepadaku. Tampaknya pengacaraku cukup lihai juga membuat juri dan hakim memihakku dengan membeberkan bagaimana acuhnya kau dengan keadaan Siwon. Kau dengan sengaja membiarkan publik mengira Siwon sudah tiada bahkan ketika kau tahu itu tidak benar." Tukas Heechul bertubi-tubi menyerang Kangin. Wanita cerdik itu tahu bagaimana menggunakan kekuatan dan kekuasaan yang dimilikinya. Kali ini Heechul mampu membuat Kangin tidak mampu berbuta apapun bahkan hanya untuk berjuang mendapatkan hak asuh atas Siwon. Senyum kemenangan itu terus menghiasi wajah cantik Heechul, membuat Kangin mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan mengeraskan rahangnya menahan amarahnya terhadap Heechul.

"Kau…" Heechul tidak menghiraukan sama sekali gumaman Kangin. Dia justru mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Siwon dan mengulurkan tangannya menyingkirkan rambut Siwon dari dahi pemuda tersebut. Keduanya terdiam, menunggu reaksi dari masing-masing lawan dihadapan mereka. Sampai, Heechul membuka mulutnya lagi.

"Para juri dan hakim itu sepakat kau dianggap tidak mampu mengasuh Siwon, Jung. Jadi mereka menunjukku sebagai wali sah Siwon sampai dia berusia 21 tahun. Mereka memutuskan demikian karena alasan tersebut dan… Oh tentu saja karena surat dari Teukie."

"Surat? Surat apa?!"

"Oh kau tak tahu Jung? Tentu saja surat yang menunjuk aku, Kim Heechul, sebagai wali Siwon jika terjadi sesuatu dengan Teukie." Sahut Heechul terus menerus memprovokasi kemarahan Kangin. Suatu kepuasan tersendiri bagi Heechul melihat pria yang membuat sahabatnya itu menderita, kini terpuruk tak mampu melakukan apapun demi putranya sendiri. Heechul berpikir, ini adalah hukuman yang pantas untuk pria tak setia seperti Kangin dan Heechul begitu menikmati raut wajah memelas Kangin yang sekarang terpampang jelas di hadapannya.

"Tidak… Oh tidak… Tidak noona! Teukie tidak mungkin sekejam itu memisahkan aku dengan putraku sendiri! Kau berbohong noona!" hardik Kangin tidak terima Leeteuk sampai berbuat sejauh itu demi memisahkan dia dengan putranya sendiri.

"Tapi itulah kenyataannya tuan Jung Kangin yang terhormat. Dan… Karena kau sudah tahu, aku minta kau pergi dari kehidupan Siwon. Selamanya." Tekan Heechul tanpa ada rasa iba sedikit pun untuk Kangin. Hatinya sudah beku untuk orang yang sudah merampas sahabatnya itu.

"Tolong noona… Aku mohon jangan lakukan ini. Aku mohon…" mata Kangin pun kembali berkaca-kaca kala dia dihadapkan kepada kenyataan pahit ini. Kangin tidak mengira bahwa takdir begitu kejam kepadanya. Di saat dia sudah menemukan kembali buah hatinya, di saat dia merasa bisa memberikan segalanya untuk putranya tersebut, Kangin harus dihadapkan kepada kehidupan nyata bahwa semua yang dia idamkan, semua yang dia harapkan, musnah oleh satu orang.

"Seharusnya kau memohon pada Leeteuk, Kangin. Aku hanya melaksanakan permintaan terakhir darinya." Ujar Heechul dingin, tidak menunjukkan rasa kasihan kepada Kangin yang sudah putus asa dan mulai terisak, menangis karena dia tahu tak mungkin melawan seorang Kim Heechul meski dia seorang Jung, pengusaha sukses dan disegani baik rekan maupun saingan kerja.

Kangin menangis karena dia mengerti jika Heechul turun tangan seperti ini, jika Heechul menginginkan dia berpisah dengan Siwon, maka hal itu pasti akan terjadi. Kangin benar-benar tidak tahu harus berbuat apa agar bisa mengubah keputusan Heechul yang terkenal keras kepala dan sulit untuk digoyahkan jika sudah memutuskan sesuatu.

Kangin merasa seperti orang yang kalah. Kalah dalam segala hal terhadap Leeteuk. Wanita itu telah menang. Dia telah mengambil sebagian hatinya yang akan terus mencintai Leeteuk meski wanita dengan senyum malaikat itu telah tiada. Leeteuk telah membuatnya merasakan penyesalan seumur hidupnya karena Kangin tak mampu menjaganya. Dan sekarang, meski dia tidak ada di dunia ini lagi, Leeteuk telah memutuskan hubungannya dengan putra pertamanya. Tidak hanya untuk tujuh tahun tapi untuk seterusnya.

Apakah sebegitu dalamnya kebencian Leeteuk terhadapnya? Apakah sama sekali tidak ada kata maaf untuknya? Apakah dia tidak diberikan kesempatan sama sekali untuk memperbaiki semua kesalahannya?

"Kau selalu memikirkan dirimu sendiri Jung." Komentar pahit itu membuat Kangin kembali menatap Heechul. Sepertinya Kangin tidak sadar bahwa pikirannya tadi dia ucapkan begitu saja.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Hah! Kau memang hanya memikirkan dirimu sendiri. Kau pasti mengira Teukie memberikan hak asuhnya kepadaku karena dia membencimu. Untuk itu kau salah besar." Kangin menatap Heechul bingung. Memang apa yang mendasari Leeteuk sampai dia menyerahkan ha asuh Siwon kepada Heechul dan bukan dirinya yang notabene ayah kandung Siwon? Sedangkan Heechul yang tahu arti pandangan Kangin kepadanya, berdecak kesal sebelum mengatakan alasan yang pernah diutarakan Leeteuk tujuh tahun lalu sebelum dia pergi. Pesan yang sampai sekarang membuat darah Heechul mendidih karena marah terhadap kebodohan Leeteuk.

"Leeteuk terlalu mencintaimu sampai dia berpikir bahwa Siwon hanya akan menambah bebanmu saja. Dia tidak ingin Siwon menjadi orang asing dalam keluargamu yang baru." Jelas Heechul yang langsung membuat kedua mata Kangin yang berair, terbelalak dan semakin deras mengucurkan airmata.

"Teukie…" lirihnya pilu, tak menyangka Leeteuk masih memikirkan dirinya sampai seperti itu.

"Ya, dia memikirkan kebahagiaanmu sampai akhir hayatnya. Tapi kau! Kau terus berpikir Teukie membencimu. Kau berpikir bahwa Teukie begitu keras hati sehingga dia tidak akan memaafkanmu. Padahal dia sudah memaafkanmu sebelum kau meminta maaf kepadanya!" teriak Heechul sembari mengeluarkan bulir-bulir kristal miliknya sendiri. Hati Heechul seperti teriris jika dia mengingat betapa Leeteuk dengan bodohnya terus mencintai Kangin padahal hanya penderitaan dan sakit hati yang selalu Kangin berikan kepadanya.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang Teukie lihat dari bajingan sepertimu, tapi untuk menghormati keinginan terakhirnya, aku akan menjaga Siwon sampai Siwon bisa bahagia suatu saat nanti. Aku akan menjaga harta terkahir Teukie agar dia tenang di alam sana."

"Noona… Heechul noona… Aku mohon… Berikan aku kesempatan untuk memperbaiki kesalahanku noona… Tolong biarkan aku yang menjaga Siwon sekarang… Aku… aku…"

"Maaf Kangin, tapi aku tidak bisa."

"Noona…"

"Keluar."

"Heechul noona…"

"KELUAR!" Kangin menutup matanya mendengar Heechul berteriak mengusir dirinya. Kangin tak mengerti mengapa Tuhan begitu tak adil kepadanya. Dia sudah mengambil Leeteuk darinya tanpa sempat Kangin mengucapkan selamat tinggal dan menebus dosanya kepada Leeteuk. Sekarang, Tuhan mengambil Siwon dari sisinya melalui Heechul.

Apa dosanya begitu besar sehingga ini hukuman yang sesuai untuknya? Apa Tuhan harus begitu kejamnya mengambil dua orang yang dia sayangi dalam waktu yang berdekatan? Apa yang harus Kangin perbuat agar Tuhan pun mau berbelas kasih kepadanya dan memberikan Siwon untuknya?

Semua pertanyaan yang tidak kunjung jelas jawabannya, teringang di kepala Kangin. Pria itu pun akhirnya beranjak dari tempatnya dan melangkah meninggalkan ruangan putih itu. Pandangan pria itu ketika dia membuka matanya hanya tatapan kosong. Kangin merasa hdupnya hampa. Saat itu, tidak sedikit pun Kangin memikirkan sosok Sungmin maupun anaknya dari Sungmin. Yang ada di pikirannya hanya Siwon, Leeteuk, Siwon, Leeteuk, dan hanya itu.

Kangin terus berjalan keluar dari kamar itu dan ketika dia sampai di depan pintu kamar yang dia tutup sendiri, Kangin tidak mampu lagi menopang tubuh besarnya sendiri. Dia terduduk di depan pintu, menekuk kedua lututnya dan menompang kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya. Tak lupa, Kangin menjambak sendiri rambutnya, melampiaskan amarah, kecewa, dan kesedihan yang mendalam karena kehilangan Siwon tanpa bisa berbuat apapun.

Kangin menangis keras, tidak memperdulikan orang-orang yang lalu lalang memperhatikan dirinya dengan tatapan bingung. Bahkan Kangin seakan tidak menyadari pelukan lembut Sungmin di tubuhnya. Kangin tidak merasakan airmata yang membasahi rambutnya kala Sungmin meletakkan kepalanya diatas kepala Kangin. Kangin juga tidak merasakan getaran dari Sungmin ketika mulutnya membisikkan kata-kata yang menyayat hati Sungmin. Kangin tidak sadar dia terus bergumam,

"Teukie… Mengapa kau pergi… Aku mencintaimu Teukie… Teukie…"

**Kediaman Keluarga Kim**

"Kyuhyun, mengapa kau tidak memakai mantel yang umma belikan untukmu?"

Pertanyaan Kim Ryeowook, ibu dari seorang Kim Kyuhyun, membuat gadis berusia 15 tahun itu terpaku sesaat. Dia sedikit bingung bagaimana menjelaskan kepada sang umma jika mantel itu dia berikan kepada seorang tuna wisma muda yang dia temui di malam bersalaju. Tuna wisma yang bagi Kyuhyun cukup tampan. Kyuhyun menarik nafas sebelum menghembuskannya perlahan dan memberikan umma kesayangannya itu dengan senyum paling manis yang pernah dia berikan.

"Mantel itu hilang umma. Aku lupa menaruhnya waktu aku pergi dengan Sooyeon dan Miyoung. Maafkan aku ya umma sayang." Rajuk Kyuhyun manja. Ryeowook hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah manja putri bungsunya ini, namu meski Kyuhyun manja dan terkadang membuat Ryeowook pusing dengan tingkahnya, ibu dua orang putri itu tetap mencium kening Kyuhyun dengan penuh kasih sayang dan merapikan rambut ikal Kyuhyun yang sedikit berantakan.

"Ya sudah umma maafkan. Sekarang dimana eonniemu? Heechul eonnie sudah menghubungi umma terus. Kau tahu betapa tidak sabarannya Heechul eonnie."

"Sebentar umma, aku lihat dikamarnya dulu." Ucap Kyuhyun yang langsung berlari kecil menuju kamar kakak perempuan satu-satunya. Ketika sampai, Kyuhyun bermaksud mengetuk pintu kamar kakaknya tersebut, hanya saja pintu itu terbuka lebih dulu dan menampakkan seorang gadis cantik dengan kulit putih seputih salju, bibir merah merekah dan rambut panjang hitam legam yang dikepang menyamping. Kecantikannya semakin terlihat dengan balutan dress selutut berwarna _peach_ yang terkesan anggun dan menawan.

"Wah eonnie cantik sekali!" puji Kyuhyun lantang sambil memeluk kakak kesayangannya itu. Kim Kibum, gadis cantik itu tersenyum dan sedikit bersemu mendengar pujian sang adik. Dia pun membalas pelukan Kyuhyun sejenak sebelum melepaskan diri agar dia bisa melihat adiknya yang tak kalah cantik dengannya dengan balutan blus putih ditutupi dengan _cardigan_ biru dan dipadu celana _jeans_ sebetis dengan warna senada dengan _cardigan_ Kyuhyun. Rambut sebahu Kyuhyun hanya dihiasi dengan satu jepit rambut yang dia sisipkan di rambut dekat telinga kanannya.

"Kau juga manis sekali Kyunnie."

"Tapi tidak secantik eonnie."

"Kau bisa saja."

"Kibum! Kyuhyun! Ayo lekas turun! Kita sudah ditunggu sayang!" teriak Ryeowook dari bawah tangga dan langsung disahuti dengan teriakan pula oleh kedua gadis manis nan cantik itu.

"Ya umma!"

Kibum dan Kyuhyun lalu langsung menuruni tangga untuk bertemu dengan Ryeowook. Mereka bertiga lalu pergi ke rumah sakit, tempat dimana Heechul sedang menunggu mereka bertiga.

Selama diperjalanan, Kyuhyun terus bertanya untuk apa mereka bertiga pergi ke rumah sakit, sampai-sampai Kyuhyun dan Kibum harus membolos hari ini. Kyuhyun terus bertanya tapi dia harus merengut menahan kesal karena Ryeowook sama sekali tidak memberikan jawaban meski dia tahu jawabannya. Kyuhyun pun melirik ke arah Kibum meminta bantuan agar Kibum bisa membujuk umma mereka untuk memberitahukan alasan mereka pergi ke rumah sakit.

Kibum tersenyum penuh arti sebelum menjawab keingin tahuan Kyuhyun. Ya, Kibum tahu alasan mengapa dia tiba-tiba diminta tidak sekolah dan pergi menemani Ryeowook menjenguk seseorang di rumah sakit. Awalnya dia sempat bingung, namun begitu Ryeowook menyebut satu nama, wajah Kibum berbinar senang dan dia langsung mempersiapkan diri agar terlihat menarik bagi orang yang akan dia kunjungi itu.

Ya, Kibum memang senang karena dia akan bertemu dengan,

"Kyunnie sayang, kita ke rumah sakit karena akan menjenguk Siwon oppa, tunangan eonnie semasa kecil dulu."

**TBC**

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

**n4oK0's notes :** Update again… Gomen untuk cerita yang kayaknya makin ga terarah. Nao juga sempet bingung sendiri tapi nao ngikutin aja kemauan jari ama otak. So, kalo ada hal yang aneh, please let me know. Ntar nao perbaiki.

Oke gtu aja. Monggo amazing readers meninggalkan jejak… Kalo ga suka, ya ndak popo… Nao mah terima2 aja…

Gomen untuk typo, alur kecepatan, and bla…bla…bla…

Sankyu and peace all

^^n4oK0^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : ****Waterfall ****4**

**Pairing**** / Charas**** : **Wonkyu, Kangmin, Leeteuk, Heechul, Sibum, Yewook, more to come

**Disclaimer : **All casts are belong to their self and God

**Warning : **Un-betaed, Genderswitch, Attempt humor, Sedikit OOC, AU, Family, Angst

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

_Previous Chapter_

_Selama diperjalanan, Kyuhyun terus bertanya untuk apa mereka bertiga pergi ke rumah sakit, sampai-sampai Kyuhyun dan Kibum harus membolos hari ini. Kyuhyun terus bertanya tapi dia harus merengut menahan kesal karena Ryeowook sama sekali tidak memberikan jawaban meski dia tahu jawabannya. Kyuhyun pun melirik ke arah Kibum meminta bantuan agar Kibum bisa membujuk umma mereka untuk memberitahukan alasan mereka pergi ke rumah sakit._

_Kibum tersenyum penuh arti sebelum menjawab keingin tahuan Kyuhyun. Ya, Kibum tahu alasan mengapa dia tiba-tiba diminta tidak sekolah dan pergi menemani Ryeowook menjenguk seseorang di rumah sakit. Awalnya dia sempat bingung, namun begitu Ryeowook menyebut satu nama, wajah Kibum berbinar senang dan dia langsung mempersiapkan diri agar terlihat menarik bagi orang yang akan dia kunjungi itu._

_Ya, Kibum memang senang karena dia akan bertemu dengan,_

"_Kyunnie sayang, kita ke rumah sakit karena akan menjenguk Siwon oppa, tunangan eonnie semasa kecil dulu."_

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

Tunangan. Kata seakan menjadi kata baru bagi Kyuhyun. Terlebih lagi dia mendengarnya dari kakak perempuannya sendiri. Gadis yang selalu bersikap dingin terhadap lawan jenis dan tidak sungkan-sungkan membeberkan kelemahan orang tersebut langsung di hadapannya. Gadis pintar, cantik, dan berkarakter yang selalu Kyuhyun kagumi. Gadis yang sekarang sedang menangis sambil memeluk seorang pemuda yang wajahnya tidak asing bagi Kyuhyun.

Choi Siwon. Nama itu yang Kyuhyun tahu setelah diperkenalkan oleh Heechul, sepupu ibunya, Ryeowook. Nama yang menjabarkan sosok pemuda yang pernah dia berikan mantelnya di melam bersalju itu. Nama pemuda yang saat itu Kyuhyun pikir adalah pemuda yang meskipun menyebalkan namun sempat membuat jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat walau Kyuhyun sendiri langsung bisa mengendalikan jantungnya yang seenaknya itu. Pemuda yang sekarang menjadi objek pengganti boneka teddy oleh kakaknya. Pemuda yang diakui kakaknya, Kim Kibum, sebagai tunangan masa kecil.

"Siwonnie... Aku rindu sekali…" ucap Kibum senang setelah melepaskan pelukannya di tubuh Siwon yang tidak bergerak sama sekali sejak dipeluk oleh Kibum. Siwon tidak memberikan reaksi apapun ketika Kibum tiba-tiba memeluknya, bahkan ketika gadis itu sempat mengusap rambut di belakang kepalanya. Siwon hanya memberikan tatapan datar kepada Kibum yang masih tersenyum meski dia sibuk menghapus bulir-bulir airmata kebahagiaan yang masih setia untuk terus mengalir.

"Bagaimana kabarmu Wonnie? Kemana saja kau selama ini? Mengapa kau tidak pernah memberitahu keberadaanmu? Apa…"

"Kim Kibum! Bisakah kau diam dan tidak bertanya macam-macam?! Siwon butuh istirahat!" tegur Heechul sedikit risih dengan sikap Kibum yang menurutnya sedikit berlebihan kepada Siwon.

"Tapi…" Kibum tampak keberatan dengan teguran Heechul. Akan tetapi sebelum Kibum sempat meneruskan ucapannya, Ryeowook sudah terlebih dulu memotongnya. Dia takut jika Kibum kelepasan maka akibatnya Heechul akan lebih marah lagi dan Ryeowook tidak mau hal itu terjadi.

"Sudahlah Bummie. Kau menunggu diluar saja bersama dengan Kyunnie, oke?! Baby Kyu, tolong ajak kakakmu keluar sebentar." Perintah Ryeowook pelan kepada Kyuhyun yang diangguki oleh gadis berambut ikal itu.

"Baik umma. Ayo eonnie." Kyuhyun menarik lengan Kibum perlahan. Kibum sendiri masih enggan untuk pergi, namun satu tatapan dari Ryeowook membuatnya mau tidak mau akhirnya mengikuti Kyuhyun keluar dari ruangan Siwon tersebut.

Setelah Kibum dan Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar tersebut, Ryeowook kembali menatap Heechul yang sedang membantu Siwon membenarkan posisinya di ranjang rumah sakit agar pemuda tersebut lebih nyaman. Ryeowook terdiam sampai akhirnya wanita mungil tersebut membuka mulutnya, memanggil Heechul.

"Chulie eonnie…"

"Jangan bicara apapun Kim Ryeowook atau aku juga akan membuatmu menyesal!" sergah Heechul tidak memberikan kesempatan kepada Ryeowook untuk mengatakan apa yang ingin dia katakan. Heechul bisa menduga arah pembicaraan Ryeowook dan dia tidak mau mendengar hal itu keluar dari mulut sepupunya. Terlebih lagi ada Siwon disampingnya. Ya, Heechul tahu bahwa Ryeowook pasti akan membahas masalah Siwon dan Kangin dan Heechul juga tahu jika dia membiarkan Ryeowook bicara bahkan sampai membujuknya untuk tidak ikut campur dalam masalah ayah dan anak itu, Heechul pasti akan luluh. Untuk saat ini, Heechul tidak bisa, dia tidak mau sampai itu terjadi. Heechul tidak mau mengingkari janjinya kepada mendiang Leeteuk.

Ryeowook sendiri mengerti keberatan Heechul. Dia paham begaimana perasaan Heechul sekarang ini. Terluka, marah kepada Kangin, kepada Sungmin, kepada dunia. Tapi hati Heechul lebih terasa berat karena perasaan bersalahnya kepada Leeteuk, kepada Siwon. Untuk itu, Ryeowook sama sekali tidak merasa tersinggung ketika Heechul membentak dan menyelanya tadi. Dengan menghela nafas, Ryeowook mendekati sisi lain dari ranjang Siwon, membuatnya berhadapan dengan Heechul dan kembali mencoba bicara kepada wanita cantik namun terkesan susah didekati itu.

"Hhh… Baiklah eonnie, aku mengerti. Kau sedang marah, kau sedang tidak mau dipusingkan dengan masalah Kangin oppa dan juga Sungmin eonnie. Tapi menghalangi Kangin oppa untuk mendapatkan hak asuhnya atas Siwon bukan jalan terbaik. Dia ayah kandung Siwon eonnie, dia berhak atas Siwon."

"Ayah kandung katamu? Kangin ayah kandung Siwon? Ayah mana yang bisa dengan gampangnya melepas putranya sendiri? Ayah mana yang sama sekali tidak mau mencari keberadaan putranya, tidak memperdulikan bagaimana hidup putranya itu? Ayah mana yang sanggup menelantarkan darah dagingnya sendiri Ryeowook? Kau katakan sekarang! Karena kalau kau tidak punya jawabannya, maka aku punya! Orang itu Jung Kangin!"

"Kau tahu bahwa semua itu tidak benar eonnie. Kangin oppa bersusah payah mencari Siwon dan Leeteuk eonnie. _You can't judge him like this_. Kau…"

"_Stop it! Just stop Kim Ryeowook!_ Daripada kau buang waktu dan tenagamu membela si Jung itu, lebih baik kau tanya sendiri kepada Siwon, siapa yang dia pilih sebagai walinya." Sekali lagi Heechul menyela ucapan Ryeowook disaat Ryeowook mencoba membuka hati Heechul. Heechul benar-benar tidak ingin mendengar satu kata pun yang berujung pembelaan atas Kangin. Sungguh, Heechul tidak mau.

Ryeowook pun hanya bisa terpaku ketika mendengar ucapan Heechul tadi. Bukan karena nada Heechul yang keras kepadanya dan juga bukan karena sikap Heechul yang sama sekali tidak mau mengalah dan terus menyelanya. Bukan itu. Ryeowook terperangah karena ucapan Heechul yang memintanya bertanya kepada Siwon.

Dengan ucapan itu, Ryeowook pun akhirnya sadar bahwa mereka tidak hanya berdua. Ada Siwon yang sejak tadi mendengar perdebatan mereka. Ryeowook merutuki kebodohannya sendiri sampai tidak menyadari Siwon yang terus memperhatikan dia dan Heechul.

"Em… Siwon-ah… Eonnie! Kenapa aku harus menanyakan hal ini kepada Siwon?!" Ryeowook menjadi kesal sendiri karena merasa dibodohi oleh Heechul. Bagaimana mungkin sepupunya itu memintanya bertanya hal seperti itu kepada Siwon. Hal seperti ini adalah hal yang tidak mau bertanya mengenai hal sepenting ini kepada Siwon seakan-akan pertanyaan tersebut pertanyaan tentang cuaca atau semacamnya.

Sementara Heechul sendiri, mulai jengah dan kesal kepada Ryeowook yang terus saja bersikeras membela Kangin dan secara tidak langsung Sungmin. Meski dia tahu kenapa Ryeowook bersikap demikian tetap saja Heechul merasa bahwa sepupunya ini tidak adil kepada Leeteuk.

Heechul paham bahwa Ryeowook begitu sengit membela Kangin dan Sungmin karena Sungmin adalah teman sekelas semasa SMA dan juga sahabat dekat Ryeowook. Heechul juga tahu betapa terkejutnya Ryeowook ketika dia mengetahui kabar bahwa Sungmin ternyata adalah istri simpanan Kangin. Walaupun begitu, sebagai sahabat, Ryeowook hanya mampu mendukung meski saat itu Ryeowook tidak memungkiri jika dia merasa tindakan Sungmin menjadi istri simpanan Kangin menorehkan luka yang dalam kepada Leeteuk.

Heechul mengerti, didalam hatinya, Ryeowook mengerti benar bahwa Sungmin salah. Namun yang tidak bisa Heechul mengerti adalah betapa mudahnya Ryeowook menerima Sungmin dan berbalik mendukungnya. Perkataan Ryeowook tentang apa yang telah terjadi tidak mungkin bisa diulang kembali, selalu membuat darah Heechul bergejolak marah. Apalagi ketika Ryeowook menambahkan dengan masa lalu pahit itu hanya bisa terobati dengan tindakan yang benar di masa depan dan Heechul bertambah murka ketika Ryeowook mengatakan bahwa dia ingin membantu mewujudkan keinginan Sungmin agar bisa merawat dan membesarkan Siwon seperti anaknya sendiri.

Ryeowook merasa bahwa ini adalah tindakan yang benar untuk Sungmin agar dia bisa menebus dosanya terhadap mendiang Leeteuk dan juga Siwon. Maka dari itu, Ryeowook berjuang agar Siwon bisa merasakan kembali hangatnya keluarga karena bagi Ryeowook, Kangin sama sekali tidak pernah melupakan Siwon bahkan Leeteuk. Ryeowook pernah mengatakan bahwa dia sering melihat Kangin menangis, mencurahkan isi hatinya kepada Yesung, suaminya.

Sayangnya, semua perkataan Ryeowook selalu diacuhkan oleh Heechul. Kemarahannya terhadap Kangin dan Sungmin menutup hatinya. Perlakuan Kangin dan Sungmin yang membuat Leeteuk sahabatnya menderita tidak akan pernah hilang begitu saja. Jadi walau semua orang memohon padanya, memintanya agar tidak ikut campur dalam urusan antara Siwon dan Kangin, Heechul aka tetap pada pendiriannya. Siwon akan tetap dalam asuhannya. Siwon, satu-satunya harta berharga milik Leeteuk, akan dia jaga sampai akhir hayatnya nanti. Itu janjinya kepada Leeteuk.

"Eonnie…" lirih Ryeowook membuat Heechul kembali memperhatikan wanita dia anak itu.

"Eonnie, _please don't be stubborn_. Siwon masih butuh kasih sayang seorang ayah. Dia masih bu…"

"Aku memilih Heechul-ssi untuk menjadi waliku nyonya." Suara berat itu yang terdengar datar itu memotong ucapan Ryeowook. Wajah manis wanita mungil itu menampakkan keterkejutan. Terbukti dari kedua bola matanya yang membesar dan mulutnya sedikit terbuka.

"Apa?!"

"Kau dengar sendiri bukan Ryeowook. Siwon memilihku daripada Jung sialan itu. Jadi kau dan suamimu itu, jangan ikut campur."

"Tapi…"

"Aku lelah. Tolong biarkan aku sendiri." Dua kalimat singkat dari Siwon tadi memutuskan perdebatan antara Ryeowook dan Heechul. Keduanya saling berpandangan sesaat sebelum Heechul memanglingkan wajahnya untuk membantu Siwon berbaring. Ryeowook pun akhirnya hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang dan meninggalkan ruang rawat Siwon tersebut. Dia hanya bisa menunggu sampai Siwon benar-benar pulih sekaligus memastikan apakah benar pemuda itu lebih memilih Heechul daripada ayah kandungnya sendiri. Ryeowook berharap semoga Siwon hanya ragu dan tidak membuat situasi semakin rumit dengan memilih tinggal bersama dengan Heechul. Ya, semoga saja.

Sementara itu di sebuah kantin rumah sakit, tampak dua orang gadis sedang berbincang-bincang sambil sesekali menyesap minuman hangat mereka masing-masing. Kedua gadis yang ternyata Kibum dan Kyuhyun itu terlihat akrab karena perbincangan mereka diiringi gelak tawa dan senyum yang sama-sama menawan setiap orang yang melihat kedua gadis tersebut.

Keduanya membicarakan banyak hal sambil menunggu kabar dari ibu mereka yang masih berada di ruang rawat Siwon. Banyak hal sampai mereka membicarakan soal pertunangan masa kecil antara Kibum dan Siwon. Kyuhyun tampaknya masih penasaran dan entah mengapa, ada sedikit perasaan tak rela ketika mengetahui bahwa orang yang menajdi tunangan kakaknya itu adalah Siwon. Kyuhyun berpikir mungkin dia tak rela kakaknya menajdi tunangan seorang pemuda yang terlihat acuh saja kepada kakaknya. Ya, Kyuhyun berpikir demikian meski di sudut hatinya dia sendiri tidak yakin.

"Pemuda itu tunangan eonnie semasa kecil? Eonnie masih menganggapnya sebagai tunangan bahkan sampai sekarang?" tanya Kyuhyun masih tak percaya jika kakaknya itu ternyata terus menyimpan janji semasa kecilnya sampai saat ini. Bagi Kyuhyun, Kibum bersikap seperti gadis yang percaya akan keajaiban cinta seperti yang tertulis dalam dongeng-dongeng pengantar tidur.

Kibum tersenyum manis menanggapi pertanyaan Kyuhyun yang terlihat terperangah kalau dirinya masih menyimpan janji manis antara dia dengan Siwon, teman masa kecilnya. Janji yang terucap saat mereka masih berusia tujuh tahun, janji bahwa saat mereka dewasa nanti, mereka akan menikah dan memiliki keluarga yang bahagia. Janji polos yang terucap dari bibir anak kecil namun begitu berarti bagi seorang Kim Kibum.

"Tentu saja Kyunnie manis. Memang dia pergi tiga tahun setelah janji kami berdua, namun aku yakin, kami pasti bisa bertemu lagi dan mewujudkan janji kami itu dan ternyata hal itu benar terjadi. Siwonnie kembali." Jelas Kibum sambil terus memasang _killer smile_-nya.

"Apa eonnie yakin dia masih mengingat eonnie? Tadi saja dia begitu dingin dan sama sekali tidak mengenali eonnie. Bisa saja dia juga sudah memiliki kekasih bukan?! Eonnie jangan terlalu naïf." ucap Kyuhyun tanpa disaring. Kyuhyun yang menatap wajah kakaknya berubah sendu setelah kata-kata itu keluar melalui bibirnya pun langsung membekap mulutnya sendiri karena dia baru sadar telah mengatakan hal yang mampu menghancurkan impian kakaknya sendiri.

Sedangkan Kibum hanya tersenyum pilu dan langsung membelai rambut Kyuhyun lembut, seakan mengatakan bahwa dia tidak tersinggung sama sekali dengan ucapan Kyuhyun. Namun wajah Kyuhyun yang terlihat bersalah, membuat Kibum harus mengatakan secara gamblang agar Kyuhyun tidak lagi terlihat sedih.

"Kyu, aku tidak marah. Justru kau benar. Aku harus memikirkan kemungkinan itu juga. Jika memang Siown sudah memiliki orang lain Kyu, maka aku akan mengalah asalkan Siwon bahagia." Sahut Kibum yang mendapat tatapan kagum dari Kyuhyun. Dalam hati gadis menggemaskan itu, dia berjanji akan membuat pangeran kecil dambaan kakaknya ini tetap memegang janji mereka dulu. Kyuhyun akan membantu kakaknya sebisa mungkin agar pertunangan ini tetap berjalan. Kyuhyun berjanji seperti itu tanpa tahu takdir akan mempermainkan mereka bertiga. Dirinya, Kibum dan calon tunangan Kibum yaitu Siwon.

**Kantor Pengacara Shin**

Kangin dan Yesung tampak tidak tenang duduk ditempatnya sekarang. Ya, wajar saja jika pengusaha tersebut terlihat gelisah. Pasalnya, Kangin saat ini sedang menunggu kabar dari pengacara keluarganya berkenaan dengan masalah hak asuh Siwon.

Setelah mengusai dirinya sendiri yang kacau ketika mengetahui Heechul telah mengambil hak asuh Siwon, Kangin langsung menghubungi Yesung dan meminta bantuannya untuk mempersiapkan perlawanan terhadap Heechul. Kangin tidak mau menyerah begitu saja. Siwon adalah anaknya. Meski pemuda itu sekarang membencinya, tapi Kangin masih memiliki hak untuk merawat dan membesarkan Siwon. Kangin yakin suatu saat Siwon mau memaafkannya dan jika dia terpisah begitu saja dengan putranya tersebut, maka pupuslah harapan Kangin untuk bisa menjaga harta satu-satunya yang dia miliki bersama dengan Leeteuk.

Lamunan Kangin buyar ketika pintu ruang kerja pengacara Shin terbuka dan menampilkan pria yang umurnya lebih tua beberapa tahun darinya itu. Pengacara yang sudah mengikuti Kangin hampir sama lamanya dengan Yesung itu menghela nafas panjang. Mendapati reaksi pengacara sekaligus teman dekatnya seperti itu, hati Kangin semakin tidak tenang. Dia bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan mendekati pengacara dengan nama lengkap Shin Donghee itu dan menatapnya nanar.

"Apa Siwon bisa kembali padaku hyung?"

"Kangin…"

"Hyung… Jawab. Apa anakku bisa kembali bersamaku?" tanya Kangin putus asa. Pengacara Shin hanya menghela nafas sekali lagi lalu menggeleng. Gelengan kepala itu cukup menjadi jawaban untuk Kangin dan disaat bersamaan gelengan kepala itu sudah cukup menghancurkan hidupnya.

"Hyung… Kenapa bisa seperti ini hyung?! Aku appanya! Aku ayah kandungnya! Aku hyung!" teriak Kangin tidak terima dengan kenyataan pahit yang harus dia terima saat ini. Dia sungguh-sungguh tidak menyangka bahwa kekuasaan dan kekuatan Heechul begini besar. Sahabat Leeteuk itu benar-benar ingin menghancurkan dirinya.

"Kangin tenanglah dulu. Dengarkan aku. Masih ada cara agar hak asuh Siwon kembali kepadamu."

"Apa?! Benarkah itu hyung?!" pengacara Shin mengangguk, membuat harapan Kangin kembali tumbuh.

"Apa itu hyung?! Katakan!" ujar Kangin tidak sabar. Baginya, jika benar ada cara yang mampu membuatnya bisa bersama dengan Siwon lagi, maka apapun cara itu akan dia lakukan. Pengacara Shin tersenyum sebelum menjelaskan cara yang dia maksud.

"Hukum sudah menyatakan bahwa Kim Heechul yang akan menjadi wali Siwon sampai Siwon berusia 21 tahun atau pemuda itu cukup mandiri untuk hidup sendiri. Tapi Siwon pun boleh memilih sendiri walinya jika dia mau."

"Apa?!"

"Surat mendiang Choi Leeteuk berbunyi demikian. Dia menuliskan bahwa hak asuh Siwon dia berikan kepada sahabatnya Kim Heechul, namun jika Siwon sendiri memilih orang lain dalam hal ini keluarga atau orang terdekatnya, maka Kim Heechul tidak bisa menahan anak itu."

"Siwon boleh memilih? Teukie menulis demikian? Lalu kenapa Chulie noona hanya berkata bahwa Teukie tidak mau menyusahkan aku saja? Kenapa Chulie noona…" Kangin memutus sendiri perkataannya. Tanpa dia teruskan, dia sudah tahu apa maksud Heechul memperdayanya seperti itu. Wanita licik itu telah mempermainkannya, wanita itu telah menggunakan rasa bersalah Kangin untuk membuat pria itu terpuruk dengan harapan Kangin menyerah atas hak asuh Siwon.

"Wanita itu…!" geram Kangin marah. Selama ini Kangin berusaha bertahan dengan sikap Heechul yang suka seenaknya. Tapi kali ini, Heechul dianggap sudah keterlaluan.

"Kau tahu sendiri betapa lembutnya hati Leeteuk, Kangin. Meski dia menyinggung tidak mau membebanimu dengan Siwon, tapi Leeteuk jelas menuliskan jika kau bisa merawat Siwon jika anak itu menginginkannya." Lanjut pengacara Shin. Mendengar perkataan pengacaranya tadi, Kangin langsung menoleh dan memasang raut wajah frustasi.

"Tapi hyung, itu sama saja dengan aku sudah kalah. Siwon itu membenciku karena dia menganggap aku yang sudah membuat Teukie meninggal."

"Kau tidak yakin bisa membuat Siwon memaafkanmu?"

"Yesung hyung…" Kali ini wajah Kangin beralih kepada Yesung yang menatapnya datar. Yesung menghela nafas sebentar lalu menepuk dan meremas bahu Kangin.

"Ini kesempatanmu Kangin. Kau harus mampu membuat Siwon memaafkanmu meski dia tidak tinggal denganmu. Hukum tidak akan melarangmu menemuinya karena bagaimana pun kau itu masih ayah kandung Siwon. Benar bukan apa yang tadi aku katakan hyung?" tanya Yesung memastikan asumsinya kepada pengacara Shin.

"Ya, kau benar Yesung. Aku sudah bicara dengan hakim dan pengacaranya nyonya Kim Heechul. Mereka tidak akan melarangmu untuk bertemu dengan Siwon meski nyonya Kim Heechul menginginkannya."

"Benarkah? Aku masih bisa menemui Siwon?"

"Ya Kangin. Maka dari itu, berjuanglah sobat. Kau pasti bisa mendapatkan hati dan kata maaf dari putramu tersebut."

"Ya hyung. Aku akan berjuang. Aku pasti akan berjuang untuk Siwon. Terima kasih."

**Rumah Sakit **

"Apa katamu?! Lelaki bajingan itu bisa kapan saja bertemu Siwon?! _That is bull shit_! Aku membayarmu mahal agar Jung sialan itu tidak bisa mendekati Siwon dan sekarang kau bilang aku tidak bisa melarangnya menemui Siwon?!"

"…"

"_DAMN IT_!" dengan kemarahan yang meluap-luap, Heechul berteriak sambil melemparkan ponselnya ke lantai koridor rumah sakit dekat dengan kamar Siwon dengan kuat sampai benda kecil itu hancur berkeping-keping. Namun, Heechul sama sekali tidak perduli, baik dengan ponselnya yang sudah hancur, tatapan pengunjung rumah sakit, maupun tatapan bengis dari suster dan dokter yang melintas.

"Jung Kangin sialan! Kau menggunakan posisimu sebagai ayah kandung Siwon untuk merampas anak Leeteuk dariku. Kita lihat saja siapa yang akan menang." Gumam Heechul sinis. Wanita tegas itu berjalan cepat ke arah lobby rumah sakit. Heechul bermaksud menemui Kangin untuk memintanya tidak mendekati Siwon lagi. Tampak wanita elegan itu mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan kuat sampai tangannya memutih ketika dia berjalan cepat karena Heechul menahan amarahnya agar tidak meledak saat itu juga. Wanita cantik namun keras hati itu bersumpah bahwa dia tidak akan membiarkan Kangin menyakiti Siwon lagi dan jika dia harus bermain kotor untuk itu, maka biarlah. Demi janjinya kepada Leeteuk dan demi kebahagiaan Siwon, Heechul sanggup melakukan apapun. Ya dia sanggup.

Sedangkan di dalam kamar, Siwon yang memang tidak tidur, mendengar dengan jelas teriakan kemarahan Heechul. Dia tahu penyebab mengapa sahabat ibunya itu begitu murka pasti tak lain dan tak bukan adalah ayahnya sendiri. Pemuda berambut sedikit panjang itu menutup matanya, mencoba menghilangkan semua permasalahan yang sampai detik ini terus mengganggunya.

Siwon belum dapat menentukan jalan yang akan dipilihnya. Setiap keputusan yang dia ambil selalu berdasar dari kemarahannya dan kekecewaannya akan sang appa. Namun, entah karena dia terus berdiam diri di rumah sakit atau karena tatapan sendu dan airmata yang terakhir kali dia lihat dari wajah Kangin, membuat hatinya mulai merasa iba kepada sang ayah. Siwon tahu dan dia tidak pernah memungkiri bahwa jauh didalam lubuh hatinya, dia masih mendambakan sosok seorang ayah.

Siwon terkadang merasa aneh dengan perasaannya sendiri yang hanya dalam waktu yang terbilang sangat singkat, satu hari, dia bisa begitu cepatnya berubah-ubah pikiran. Di satu menit dia mencaci, begitu membenci pria yang berjasa atas kelahirannya. Dan di menit selanjutnya, Siwon langsung merasa bersalah dan iba ketika melihat raut wajah penuh penyesalan terpancar jelas dari seorang Jung Kangin.

Hanya saja perasaan iba dan sayang yang dia rasakan kepada Kangin akan menguap setiap kali Siwon mengingat tindakan sang appa yang selalu saja memupus harapan Siwon untuk mendapatkan kasih sayang seorang appa. Terlebih lagi tindakan Kangin yang mendorong Leeteuk sampai ke batas terakhir sampai wanita cantik dengan senyum malaikat itu memutuskan berjalan di takdir hitam yang berakhir dengan kematian tragis. Siwon tak akan pernah lupa itu. Apalagi ketika Siwon mendengar dari Heechul bahwa Kangin sudah hidup bahagia dengan Sungmin dan putra mereka berdua.

Bahagia. Kata yang jauh dari diri seorang Choi Leeteuk dan Choi Siwon. Mengingat itu semua, Siwon merasa tidak sepantasnya dia merusak kehidupan Kangin. Semarah-marahnya Siwon kepada Kangin, tetap saja Siwon tidak punya hak mengacaukan kehidupan sang appa. Tidak, dia bukanlah orang seperti itu. Baginya, dendam hanya akan menambah rasa sakit dan melukai dirinya lebih jauh. Bagi pemuda itu, Kangin sudah cukup melukai hatinya dan ibunya, maka dia tidak mau menjerumuskan dirinya lebih dalam di prahara keluarganya ini. Lebih baik dia tinggal bersama Heechul atau bahkan mencoba mandiri seperti yang sudah dia lakukan beberapa tahun terakhir ini. Siwon lebih memilih hidup di jalanan daripada dia harus menjadi penonton yang menyaksikan drama kebahagiaan keluarga utuh ketika bukan dia salah satu pemainnya.

Memikirkan semua itu, membuat hati keras Siwon tiba-tiba saja terenyuh. Kini dia mengerti mengapa sang umma memilih pergi dari kehidupan sang appa saat dia masih kecil. Mengapa Leeteuk membiarkan mereka hidup menderita pada saat Kangin mau memberikan mereka kehidupan yang layak. Mengapa Leeteuk lebih memilih menyerah ketika dia sudah tak sanggup dengan keadaan dirinya. Semua itu karena Leeteuk, sang umma, begitu dalam mencintai Kangin. Begitu dalam sampai Leeteuk terkadang melupakan cintanya kepada Siwon. Begitu dalam sampai demi tidak menghancurkan kebahagiaan Kangin, Leeteuk memilih menitipkan dirinya kepada sahabatnya sendiri.

Siwon mulai merasakan pipinya basah dan dadanya sesak. Dalam hitungan detik, pemuda yang terus bersikap tegar itu menangis dengan keras. Siwon meratapi hidupnya yang terus saja terombang ambing karena orang tuanya sendiri. Siwon tidak akan pernah mengerti perasaan kedua orang tuanya yang sama sekali tidak memikirkan akibat perbuatan mereka berdua akan berdampak pada dirinya. Namun, Siwon adlaah anak baik, anak yang berbakti. Meski dia yang harus menanggung semuanya, tapi Siwon tidak akan pernah membenci umma dan appanya. Ya, kedua orang tuanya, termasuk Kangin. Kini dia sadar, bahwa percuma dia merasakan amarah yang membuatnya tersiksa ini. Amarah ini tidak akan membuat hatinya tenang. Siwon akan selalu merasa kosong. Kosong karena tidak ada satu pun yang memikirkan dirinya karena pribadinya. Dia akan terus menjadi perdebatan, bahkan ketika sang umma sudah tidak ada lagi.

Siwon memutuskan dia tidak akan menjadi perdebatan orang lain. Dia bisa melakukan semua sendiri. Keputusan awalnya untuk tinggal dengan Heechul pasti akan berakibat pertengkaran tanpa akhir antara Kangin dan Heechul. Siwon tahu kepergian dirinya akan membuat semua orang lebih tenang. Siwon memutuskan hal itu sepihak tanpa tahu bahwa semua orang begitu menyayanginya. Namun, kehidupan keras dan perhatian Leeteuk yang tanpa disadari oleh wanita itu sepenuhnya telah membuat Siwon menganggap dirinya tidak memiliki arti untuk siapapun juga. Apalagi perebutan hak asuh atas dirinya, bagi Siwon terlihat seperti dia seperti barang yang sedang diperebutkan oleh dua orang pengujung toko. Tidak ada yang bisa menyalahkan Siwon untuk ini. Situasi dan sikap egois semua orang yang membuat Siwon berasumsi demikian, membuat Siwon untuk kedua kalinya mencabut jarum infus, dan dengan sedikit tenaga, mengendap-endap keluar dari kamar rawatnya ketika dia sadar Heechul tidak berada lagi di dekat kamarnya. Dengan menahan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya, Siwon berjalan tertatih menuju tangga darurat dan berusaha pergi dari rumah sakit tersebut.

**Taman Rumah Sakit**

Kyuhyun duduk sendiri di bangku taman dekat sebuah pohon rindang, menanti sang kakak yang sedang menemani ibu mereka, Ryeowook untuk membeli makan malam mereka bertiga. Ya, mereka sudah berada disini cukup lama sampai waktunya makan malam.

Sebenarnya, Kyuhyun sudah diperbolehkan oleh Kibum untuk pulang sejak sore tadi, namun Ryeowook melarangnya dengan alasan, takut terjadi sesuatu dengan Kyuhyun jika dia pulang sendiri. Kyuhyun langsung keberatan dengan alasan Ryeowook dan beragumen bahwa dia sudah besar dan Ryeowook tidak usah khawatir dengannya. Akan tetapi semua argumen Kyuhyun diacuhkan begitu saja oleh Ryeowook. Ibu rumah tangga itu justru menarik lengan Kibum dan mengajaknya untuk membeli makan malam sementara dia menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk menunggu mereka di rumah sakit.

"Dasar umma cerewet, _over protective_, menyebalkan! Aku bosan!" sungut Kyuhyun sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya imut. Dia menggerutu sambil mengacak-acak rambut ikalnya sendiri, kesal dengan kelakuan sang umma.

Kyuhyun terus saja menggerutu sendirian di tempat itu sampai iris coklatnya melihat siluet seseorang yang dia kenal berada dekat pagar rumah sakit yang cukup pendek untuk bisa dilalui jika orang itu berani melompat. Kyuhyun memincingkan matanya, mencoba mengingat-ingat siapa orang tersebut sampai akhirnya kedua bola mata Kyuhyun membulat karena dia ingat siapa orang tersebut.

"Kamu! Aduh siapa tadi namanya?! Miwon, Won… SIWON!" teriak Kyuhyun lantang dan bergegas berlari mendekati orang yang dipanggil Siwon tersebut. Sedangkan Siwon sendiri, dia langsung menoleh ke arah suara yang memanggilnya dan kedua matanya ikut membulat karena terkejut bisa bertemu dengan gadis yang pernah menolongnya di malam bersalju itu. Apalagi gadis ini ada hubungannya dengan wanita yang tadi sempat berdebat dengan Heechul.

"Sial! Kenapa bisa ketahuan secepat ini?! Aku harus segera pergi." Umpat Siwon sambil bermonolog seorang diri. Tanpa menggubris teriakan Kyuhyun, Siwon memutar tubuhnya dan langsung berusaha menaiki pagar rumah sakit tersebut. Sebenarnya mudah saja bagi tubuh setinggi Siwon untuk melompati pagar rendah itu, namun karena tubuhnya masih lemah pasca siuman, maka Siwon kesulitan untuk menggerakkan tubuhnya secara bebas. Yang ada, pergerakkannya menjadi lambat dan dengan cepat Kyuhyun bisa mengejarnya lalu menahan tubuh Siwon dengan mencekal lengan pemuda berkulit agak kecoklatan itu.

"Hei! Kau mau apa?!" tanya Kyuhyun setelah dia sampai dan berhasil menahan Siwon. Kyuhyun bertanya-tanya, mengapa Siwon bisa berasa disini tanpa ada seorang pun yang menemaninya? Bukankah pemuda tersebut baru saja siuman dan masih dalam tahap _recovery_. Sedang apa Siwon di taman ini, tanpa infus, dan hanya dengan pakaian rumah sakit tanpa sepatu. Kyuhyun mulai mengumpulkan semua pecahan _puzzle_ menjadi satu kesatuan utuh dan kesimpulan yang dia dapat,

"Kau mau lari ya?!" tuduhnya dan langsung membuat tubuh Siwon menegang karena panik.

"Lepaskan!" seru Siwon berusaha melepaskan cekalan tangan Kyuhyun.

"Tidak! Kau pasti mau kabur! Tidak akan aku biarkan! Kau harus ada disini demi kakakku, dasar pemuda liar!"

"Kakakmu?! Apa yang kau bicarakan?! Sekarang lepaskan aku!"

"Aish! Tentu saja kakakku Kim Kibum. Gadis yang tadi memelukmu! Masa kau sudah lupa?!"

"Kibum?"

"Ya, Kibum! Sudahlah! Sekarang kau ikut aku, kembali ke kamarmu!"

"Kau…"

"Apalagi?! Ayo cepat!"

"Kumohon biarkan aku pergi. Biarkan aku pergi nona. Aku mohon…" Siwon memohon sambil menatap wajah Kyuhyun dengan lekat. Matanya mulai sayu dan pandangannya mengabur. Siwon berpikir dia harus segera pergi sebelum dia kehilangan kesadarannya. Siwon tidak mau sampai pingsan di tempat ini dan kembali ke kamarnya lagi. Siwon benar-benar harus segera pergi dari tempat ini.

Kyuhyun terpaku mendengar permohonan Siwon tadi. Suara Siwon terdengar begitu putus asa, begitu berbeda dengan waktu dia menolong pemuda ini. Waktu itu, meskipun Siwon tak berdaya di tengah hujan salju, namun Siwon masih begitu tegar. Tapi sekarang, suara Siwon terkesan begitu lelah, begitu sedih. Terlalu kaget mendengar seseorang memohon seperti itu kepadanya sampai membuat gadis manis itu tidak sadar telah melepaskan pegangannya di lengan Siwon.

"Kau mau kemana?" hanya pertanyaan itu yang terpikirkan oleh Kyuhyun. Siwon hanya tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Dalam hatinya, entah kenapa begitu hangat ketika dia mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun tadi. Umum, pertanyaan itu sangatlah umum diutarakan. Tapi Siwon merasa nada suara Kyuhyun yang terkesan begitu cemas akan dirinya membuat Siwon merasa masih ada yang mengkhawatirkannya, meski ironisnya orang itu adalah orang yang asing untuknya.

"Entahlah. Aku juga tak tahu." Jawab Siwon sekenanya. Kepala yang pusing dan kesadaran yang semakin menipis. Ditambah sakit yang dia rasakan di sekujur tubuhnya membuat Siwon tidak fokus lagi. Kyuhyun pun mulai merasakan kepanikan ketika dia melihat betapa pucatnya wajah Siwon.

"Aku tidak tahu harus kemana lagi. Aku tidak tahu harus bersandar kepada siapa lagi. Aku sendirian di dunia ini. Sendiri." Gumam Siwon meracau. Dia mengutarakan apa yang dia rasakan kepada gadis penolongnya. Entah kekuatan apa yang dimiliki oleh Kyuhyun sehingga mampu membuat Siwon jujur begitu saja di depannya. Kyuhyun sendiri tidak tahu harus berbuat apa ketika mendengar ucapan pelan Siwon tadi. Yang dia tahu, pemuda di depannya ini sekarang sedang bersedih. Meski dia tidak tahu apa penyebabnya, namun Kyuhyun merasa bahwa dia harus menenangkan Siwon.

Tanpa ada perintah, tubuh Kyuhyun bergerak maju mendekati tubuh Siwon sampai mereka berhadapan satu sama lain. Kyuhyun pun langsung menggerakkan tangannya dan secara perlahan mulai melingkarkan tangan rampingnya itu di bahu Siwon, menarik pemuda tinggi itu ke dalam dekapannya. Membawa kepala Siwon untuk bersandar di bahu Kyuhyun, bahkan Kyuhyun sampai berani meletakan salah satu telapak tangannya di rambut Siwon, membelainya dengan lembut seakan menyatakan bahwa ada seseorang yang masih ada disisi pemuda tersebut.

"Kau tidak sendiri, ada aku. Ada aku." Entah darimana kata-kata itu berasal, yang pasti Kyuhyun tidak mau Siwon berpikir bahwa dia sendirian di dunia ini. Kyuhyun hanya ingin Siwon tahu bahwa jika memang tidak ada tempat lagi bagi Siwon untuk bersandar, maka Kyuhyunlah yang akan untuk Siwon. Gila, aneh dan tidak logis karena keduanya baru saja mengenal. Tapi itulah yang dirasakan Kyuhyun. Gadis itu bahkan melupakan bahwa pemuda dalam pelukannya tersebut adalah tunangan masa kecil sang kakak tersayang.

Sementara Siwon, untuk pertama kali sejak dia mengalami kehidupan yang sulit, merasakan ada seseorang yang membuat dirinya merasa berarti. Ada seseorang yang memberikan kehangatan dan kenyamanan seperti sekarang. Siwon bahkan mulai menitikan airmatanya lagi, menangis di bahu gadis penolongnya. Siwon pun mulai membalas pelukan Kyuhyun dengan melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang dan punggung Kyuhyun. Dalam dekapan hangat Kyuhyun, Siwon menumpahkan seluruh beban dihatinya. Siwon seakan melupakan tubuhnya yang berteriak ingin segera berbaring dan mendapat perawatan. Yang dipikirkan oleh pemuda berlesung pipi itu hanya terus ingin mendapat kehangatan dari Kyuhyun.

"Aku disini oppa. Aku disini." Kata yang sama terulang berkali-kali, mencoba meyakinkan Siwon bahwa dia tidak sendiri. Keduanya terus berpelukan, tanpa sadar ada sepasang mata yang memandang mereka dengan tatapan tak percaya dan nanar. Orang itu sampai menjatuhkan kantong belanjaan berisi kotak makan yang sengaja dia bawa demi sang adik. Kyuhyun dan Siwon tidak sadar mereka telah membuat sepasang mata hitam itu mengeluar cairan bening karena melihat mereka berpelukan.

**Di Lain Tempat – Kediaman Keluarga Jung**

"Umma, mengapa appa belum pulang juga? Bukankah umma bilang, umma akan pulang bersama appa?" tanya seorang pemuda berusia 15 tahun. Pemuda berwajah kecil nan tampan dengan tatapan mata tajam setajam tatapan musang, bergelayut manja, memeluk tubuh kecil sang umma yang sedang menyiapkan makan malam untuk keluarganya.

"Yunnie sayang, appamu sedang sibuk sayang. Jadi mungkin hari ini dia tidak pulang." jelas sang umma, Jung Sungmin kepada sang putra semata wayang, Jung Yunho.

"Memangnya appa sedang sibuk apa umma? Tidak biasanya appa tidak pulang seperti sekarang?" tanya Yunho lagi. Pertanyaan Yunho tadi disambut dengan senyum pilu terlebih dahulu oleh Sungmin sebelum wanita manis itu menjawab pertanyaan Yunho tadi.

"Appa sedang berusaha mendapatkan apa yang seharusnya menjadi haknya sayang."

"Haknya?"

"Ya Yun, hak appamu sejak dulu."

**TBC**

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

**n4oK0's notes :** First of all, sorry baru update sekarang. I have a very busy schedule until the end of this year. So hectic, I almost didn't get any day offs T^T.

Lalu, jika ada yang merasa cerita lambat banget or semakin aneh, itu memang sepenuhnya kesalahan nao. Otak nao bertumpuk dengan segala macam termasuk kerjaan jadinya ga fokus. Tapi nao sudah berusaha agar tetap masuk akal. So, kalo ada yang mau kasih tahu kesalahan nao, just let me know. I will try to fix it.

Terus untuk update ff nao yang laen, nao sekali lagi cuma bisa bilang, gomen. Hontou ni gomenasai. FF yang laen tetap akan nao selesaikan (meski lama ya cin)

Oke gitu aja. Monggo amazing readers meninggalkan jejak… Kalo ga suka, ya nao ga bisa maksa… Selera orang kan beda2… Nao sih terima2 aja…

Gomen lagi untuk typo, alur yang aneh, and bla…bla…bla…

Sankyu and peace all

^^n4oK0^^


End file.
